The Most Beautiful Things Happen To Us
by Nightmareish Rain
Summary: CANCELLED KisIta AraOC NaruSasu Welcome to the place where Naru becomes Hokage, Itachi has kids and unspeakable things happen when you're friends with an ex goddess who trained the Kyuubi Some things never change and apparently Itachi goes blin
1. Well, this is something new

**The Most Beautiful Things Happen To Us**

**A/N:** Sequel time my lovelies!!! –Smiles- Sorry about the long wait. I've been real sick and we've discovered I'm lactose intolerant.

**Note:** Just so you all know, this story will only have a MAX of 20 chapters (if you're lucky) and a minimum of 12 (I'm not cheap).

**Warning:** It's a tad…ridiculous in this story.

**Note 2:** I'm not too sure about the first chapter so…w/e it's always the hardest one.

**Warning 2:** Um…I'm serious we get retarded in a few spots.

**Chapter 1: Well, this is something new**

"I'm sorry?" A pale brunette rolls on his side to face his partner; he appeared utterly confused, and shocked.

"Well wouldn't our life be more enjoyable if we did?" The blue skin toned man props him self up on the bed with his elbow and watches his lover.

"That was a reason why I left Ototo alive; so I- we wouldn't have to worry about it." The brunette rolls onto his stomach and buries his face in his pillow.

"But Itachi, you love 'em, and get along well with them." A large blue hand glides over brunette hair, in a comforting gesture. An obsidian eye turns out from the pillow and stares at the other.

"I do Kisame, but I don't want just any, I want them to be both yours and mine, not someone else's."

Kisame sighs deeply and rolls onto his back again, finding the white ceiling fascinating.

"You're right, I'm sorry Ita-koi."

The brunette smiles and moves to lay his head on his lover's chest, and laces his fingers with blue ones. Kisame's other hand combs through black hair as he smiles at his lover.

"It's ok Kisa-koi, if I could find a way to make it happen I would."

"I know you would, but I am just as grateful to have you alone if anything. If can't then so be it, all I need is you."

"We sound like an old, love-happy, married couple, not a gay couple who killed people for a living."

Kisame chuckles and kisses Itachi, and rolls them over so he is on top and slowly glides on hand to his lover's boxer waistband. But before he is able to slide of the annoying garment, a perfectly manicured hand prevents him from doing so. The shark-man pulls from the kiss and pouts at his lover.

"I have to guide the ANBU trainees through their first assassin tomorrow and I do not want to be sore for it."

With that Kisame lays limply on top of the smaller man; firmly pinning him down.

"You're no fun…I thought you were the nymphomaniac.?"

"We did it twice today, I'm wondering if I'll be able to walk properly tomorrow."

"But-"

"Don't whine, now get off of me, you're heavy."

Kisame refuses to move and just lays there.

"Kisame, come on stop- oh gawd…"

Itachi moans lowly as his lover begins grinding his hard erection into his own, making it grow to attention. Kisame latches his mouth onto the other's neck, sucking hard as he blackens the spot with blood; making his lover moan and he moves to the other side to abuse that place as well.

The grinding into his pelvis was turning the Uchiha on so much he barely had a coherent thought. The sucking and biting on his sensitive neck wasn't doing much for him either.

"K-kis-am-e…s-sto- ah-p"

All at once the motions stop and Itachi slowly begins his climb down from the hormonal ladder.

Kisame chuckles but whines in his mind for his erection refuses to leave. He begins laughing as he is pushed to the floor. Even as his lover glares at him from the bed he doesn't stop, until the other goes to curl up on his part of the bed. After that he climbs back onto the bed and pulls the brunette to his chest.

"Night Koi." Kisame kisses Itachi's cheek and closes his eyes, the other smiles and snuggles into the warm, firm chest.

"Night love."

**(-Tomorrow…at some time-)**

Splinters fly off of the stationary wood target as Kisame kicks it repeatedly. Some of the wood chips stick into the Hoshigaki-Uchiha dojo floor; another mess for the blue man to clean up later.

The dojo is rather spacious, roomy enough for 5 sparing matches to go on at a time. The rest of the house happed to be quite large as well. Five bedrooms, four bathrooms, a living room, large kitchen, weaponry room and of course the dojo. It was all residing on a fifteen-acre land, just outside Konoha village walls. No matter how grateful they were to their friend Nolena, they were trying to figure out what to do with the extra space, they are only two people.

When the dojo door slide open, Kisame turned to face it and smiled at the man walking through.

"No missions today?" Itachi asked as he removed his ANBU mask.

"No, so which trainee hurt themselves?"

The tall Uchiha looks down at his blood splattered armor and then begins taking it off.

"Tome, the youngest of them was cut along the jugular and started bleeding rapidly and missed his landing place nearly falling two hundred feet, I caught him though. He is now on two month probationary retraining."

"Ah, did everything else go ok?"

"Mh."

As the brunette removes the rest of the armor, the shark-man wipes his sweaty face with his towel.

"I saw Ototo today on his way back from a mission. Guess what he told me."

"Someone died?"

"Nope…Naruto-kun proposed, before he left for the mission and that isn't all."

"What could be more exciting than that?"

"Naruto-kun is being trained for his position as the sixth Hokage. His father was a good Hokage so he should do well."

"Well he'd better, everyone started expecting great things from him. He is only eighteen though, that makes me nervous."

"Same but the Yondaime was only in his twenties when he started. It'll be a couple years before he finally becomes the Randaime." (???)

"A good portion of the villagers still shun him so it will be a little more difficult."

Kisame sighs and takes his lover by the hand leading him to the master bathroom. Itachi begins undressing the rest of his garments as the blue man fills the large bathtub with hot water and scented bath oils that the Uchiha enjoys.

"I think these past years with you have gone by too fast. One moment I'm happily training my younger brother, then I'm killing my family which leads to chasing tailed beasts. Look at us now…we're happily married and free of all our past crimes and I'm an ANBU captain again and you're a swordsmanship instructor."

"Well we've been married for nearly three years now, and they couldn't have been better." Kisame earns himself a kiss and he removes his training pants and steps in the tub with his lover.

The pale man dunks his head, wetting his hair and reaches for his expensive deep cleansing shampoo. Kisame grabs it before him and squirts some in his hand then begins lathering up his lover's lush hair from debris. His eyes land on his lovers black hickeys.

"So what did everyone say about your hickys?"

"Did I forget to mention I through the kunai at Tome? No one noticed I did it though."

Itachi leans back and closes his eyes, enjoying the soothing feeling of Kisame's fingers scrubbing his scalp.

The blue man carefully rinses his lover's hair and kisses his neck.

"Easily annoyed about things even if it doesn't show. You are so… odd."

"Love you two."

As Kisame continues sucking and kissing his lover's neck, darkening he hickeys he earns quiet moans form the pale mans throat.

"Don't mind me saying this but…" The blue man turns his lover about and wraps the thin legs around his waist. "You can be such a woman sometimes."

Itachi chuckles and loosely wraps his arms around the other's neck.

"I may enjoy cross dressing but that don't make me one."

"Let us see, you wear nail polish, you fret about your hair often, you wear make up, you are bitchy, and you are sensitive to touch." With his final statement he nips at the pale man's neck drawing a sharp gasp from his lips. "My point proven."

"You also wear nail polish and you are also very bitchy. So fuck you."

Kisame lifts Itachi's hips and sets his stiff cock at his entrance.

"I'd love to."

With that he plunges himself deeply inside his lover's un-expecting entrance. Itachi screams loudly in both pain and pleasure, as his prostate is struck dead on. Kisame then maneuvers their bodies so Itachi is bent over the tub's edge and slams right back in; the Uchiha moaning loudly again.

"Fuck! Oh Kisame…"

"I love it when you say my name like that, Koi." He whispered huskily.

"Horny bastard you- GAWD DON'T STOP!"

"As you wish, love." Slowly pulling out at a tantalizing speed, he quickly re-sheaths himself. Pleading moans fall from Itachi's lips and he continues pounding into him.

The sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin is heard. Water splashes from the tub and onto the floor soaking the bathmat. Moans and screams of pleasure grow louder over powering any other sound in the room.

As the brunette reaches his climax, a blue hand reaches around and jerks his stiff length to completion and he spills his seed into the water and is washed away. The tightness around his own engorged flesh causes Kisame to release him self, moments after into the brunettes awaiting hole and then slowly slides out after a moment.

"You always take advantage of me like this, ah…" Itachi winces as he tries to sit back down in the cooling water. Kisame smiles and sits behind him again.

"Sorry but your body was made by the gods."

"So glad to know you love me for my body."

"That's only part of the reason. Now let me finish washing your hair."

"And you say that I fret over my hair?"

The blue man just laughs at his brunette and begins scrubbing in the conditioner.

**(-5 pm same day-)**

The married couple was lounging in the living room on the couch, doing things not meant fro people under the age of 18 to be reading. A knock on the door is heard by Itachi from his position under Kisame; who growls in annoyance.

"Who the fuck could that be!? Just ignore them."

Before they are able to continue their fun, the person knocks on the door harder and shouts at them.

"Open the fucking door! I know you're in there!" the voice was feminine and loud. Kisame raised an eyebrow.

"That sounds familiar." Kisame finds himself on the ground as his lover pulls his pants on and swings open their front door.

"Nolena!"

A lightly tanned woman with long silver hair in a braid stood before him in a blue military uniform, looking very annoyed. (full metal alchemist uniform)

"I'm gone for more than two years and you don't answer the door!?"

"We didn't know you were coming back."

"I included in my monthly letter that I would be arriving home today."

Confusion dances on the brunette's features and he leans against the door frame.

"Letter? We've haven't heard from you since you left. I stopped sending letters after the first 3 didn't get replies."

"Ah, so neither of us got each other's letter's so we're even. We're you two screwing around just now?"

The look on his face was obvious and when she looked over his shoulder she saw Kisame dressing himself. She then grinned and drew him into a tight loving hug, which he gladly returned.

"My little Nymphomaniac." She kisses him gently and then lets go.

"What exactly did you do in Germany?"

"Trained people for the war they were having…I really didn't wanna kill people."

"What kind of war?"

"The usual 'We hate you because you have money and your power.' It was retarded, let's not talk about that though, we have so much to talk about. I missed you toooo much! What's new anyway?"

Like a giddy child in a candy store he drags his friend inside, closing the door and they sit down. Itachi turns to his friend with a small smile and takes her hands in his and she plays with his ring unconsciously.

"Kisame wants some children."

**-§TBC§-**

**A/N:** I hate cliffhangers…sorry. I GOT A JOB!!! At Price chopper…anyway…I'm sorry it's late but be happy it's out!!!

I love you guys for waiting!!! Give ideas!!!!!!!

**Review? Please? -pouts cutely-**


	2. This can’t be safe

**The Most Beautiful Things Happen To Us**

**Rain:** Sorry I'm late. T.T The storm killed our computer that has Internet on it and daddy took forever to get the new part.

**Nolena:** -sighs- Do I have to suffer in this story too?

**Rain:** Why?

**Nolena:** I REFUSE TO WORK IF YOU WANT TO TOURTURE ME!

**Rain:** Do you want to get together with Arashi or not?

**Nolena:** Shut up…-shifty eyed-

**Itachi:** …-mono toned- I feel so violated in this story…you made me bisexual.

**Nolena:** You are a nymphomaniac Itachi-kun!

**Itachi:** -glare- Who asked you?

**Nolena:** -whimpers- START THE CHAPTER!

**Rain:** -twitch- I'm gonna hurt someone…

**Itachi:** KISAME! Come here so I can complain to you in silent monologues! –Walks off-

**Nolena:** -twitch- Idiot…-follows Itachi mumbling something about him owing her for something or another-

**Rain:** …and now we begin…May whatever God(s) we believe in help us.

**Warning**: This chapter, for some reason is a little rushed. –shrugs- I have no clue how or why it is.

Last Time:

Like a giddy child in a candy store he drags his friend inside, closing the door and they sit down. Itachi turns to his friend with a small smile and takes her hands in his and she plays with his ring unconsciously.

"Kisame wants some children."

This Time:

**Chapter TWO: This can't be safe.**

Nolena mentally winces at the thought of a bunch of children running around the Hoshigaki-Uchiha household. Even when she was a child, children never liked her. Naturally she would avoid children and they would avoid her. When she was younger, she wasn't exactly someone that parents wanted their kids near. Ironically, the Celtic Universe happened to be just as bad as Earth.

"Something wrong Nolena-kun?"

Nolena blinks and then smiles at the brunette, making him smile back.

"No, I was just wondering how many you wanted."

Itachi tilts his head to the side.

"I was thinking of one to start with but I don't want to adopt."

"Who said you had to?"

"Is there a pregnancy jutsu or something?"

"No but I know someone who could probably figure out something."

A look of hope glows in the Uchiha's eyes and he grips the older woman's hands with his in excitement.

"You mean…there is a chance that Itachi could have children?"

With a quick nod from the uniform clad woman Kisame gripped his spouse in a tight hug; making Itachi squirm for air.

"K-ki-sa-me I c-cant bre-ath!"

"OH! Sorry!" Kisame lets go of the smaller man who gulps in the air like it was a drug.

"Who is this person that could get us children of our own!?"

Nolena smiles and they stare at her in wonder when she doesn't answer and walks away, heading to the washroom. The married couple look at each other anxiously and confusedly.

**(-Three hours later-)**

An angry looking woman appears in the middle of the Hoshigaki-Uchiha living room crushing a writing utensil in her hand.

"Nolena-sama…this had better be important! I was in the middle of writing a thesis for my new healing aid! I could get great recognition for it!"

The silver haired woman rolls her eyes, Itachi stops flipping through a magazine for cross dressers and Kisame peaks in from the kitchen where he was making a late night dinner.

"It is important Arian. Itachi needs to get pregnant cause the uh…I'm not really sure who is dominant but I'm sure Kisame is seme and said seme wants little offspring to run about the house. So, What do you have for me?"

Itachi swiftly flings his magazine at his friend's head and Kisame leans over him with his large hands on the back of the couch, supporting his weight. Nolena twitches when the magazine hits her head but focuses on Arian.

"I did create a pregnancy potion for both men and women of those who couldn't give birth for any odd reason. It was made for the Celtic beings and mainly women. I'm not sure how it would work on a human male."

"Would it harm him though?"

"That is hard to say…I'm sure that it would work, but…I'd have to greatly decrease the dosage or the poor man would have at least 16 kids in one go which would kill him. After decreasing the dose and altering the hormone structure, I still wouldn't be certain if it would work. There is a chance that it wouldn't work. There is a small problem with him not having a uterus, but that's solvable."

"So he can get pregnant."

"Why do I have to be the one to give birth?"

"You look like a girl." Was everyone's response. Itachi wished that he had his kunai pouch on him at the moment.

"Hey! I look better than a girl." Eye rolling over took the rest of the group.

Arian digs into her pocket taking out a tiny bag and rummages through it pulling out many, many vials of potion, solvents, power amplifiers, blood. "I know it's here…" eventually the black haired woman pulls out a small vial, with a neon purple liquid in it with a silver swirl. "This is it."

Kisame stares at her and runs his hand through Itachi's silky hair.

"Do you carry every potion you've ever made with you?"

"Yes, is that weird?" Arian tilts her head to the side for added effect and the blue man just shakes his head. "Well if I just do this-" she touches the vial with a gray glowing finger and the liquid inside turns magenta. "It'll be more suited for a male. If I'm correct all Itachi needs to become pregnant is a normal sized sip, no more that a quarter of this vial. Take it after sexual intercourse by mouth, obviously."

"OKAY, THANKS!" A loud door slam to a bedroom is heard and Itachi, Kisame and the vial of pregnancy potion are missing.

"Um…maybe we should leave?" Nolena makes a gesture to the door and Arian nods; they both leave as loud moans begin to fill the house.

While walking toward the village the two ladies begins talking. They talk about things they missed and such, especially Kyuubi, since Nolena left his training in Arian and Gemma's good hands.

"How has he been doing?"

"Well…he discovered that when, in humanistic disguise, the villagers like demons. Well…they like they ones who aren't blood thirsty at least…He actually ordered all demons to take a human form, and try to fit in among the ninja villages. There are currently over one hundred demons living in Konoha. Kyuubi is doing well, better than you did, actually…"

The black haired woman sighs as she watches Nolena sit on the ground in fetal position with a stormy black rain cloud over her.

"Oh, please, get over yourself."

The rain cloud begins pouring and a lightning bolt electrocutes her, causing her hair to go all frizzy. Arian kicks the moping girl who curls on her side tighter.

"SIGH…get up or I wont tell you about Arashi-san."

All of a sudden Nolena is on her feet, looking perfect as ever and smiling delightedly.

"What about him!?"

Arian steps away, feeling a little scared.

"Well, he's become an annoyingly emoly depressed mess since you left. He 'hates' everyone…except his son, and he has spent almost all of the past three years brutally training Naruto-san."

"Then I'd better go see my Arashi-kun! I'll make his day!"

The black haired woman watches helplessly as Nolena giggles to herself like a lovesick schoolgirl.

"Um…I'll take you to him I guess, he's training Naruto right now. I swear he works the boy to death, even at night."

**(-Where ever that place is-)**

The sound of a wall crumbling and a loud cry of pain are heard from the training arena that Naruto and his father happen to be occupying.

"Get up Naruto, you are stronger than this."

The blonde teenager groans as he clambers out from the rubble. The boy pants heavily as he falls back into a fighting stance before disappearing and attacking the light brown haired man standing across the room. He barely lands a blow before being pounded into the ground.

"That had to hurt. Who is that man Arian?"

"Arashi-san took a genjutsu form and goes by the name Pein, now. He didn't want to freak out everyone by suddenly coming back to life. Well that, and because he was depressed about you."

"Do you have to rub it in?"

"Sorry."

Nolena rolls her eyes and runs in the middle of the fight (more like a "Subtle" beating) tackling "Pein" to the ground; with in a second she is pinned to the ground with the genjutsu clad Yondaime on top of her. A look of surprise graces his features, as a wide smile dresses her lips.

Naruto slumps to his knees ready to pass out as he watches to two people stare/smile at each other.

"Does this mean I get a break?" No answer. "Good." The blonde falls backward and passes out.

"Ms. Nolena. You're back…and wearing Itachi's cloths."

"Long time no see Leader-sama. I see you've taken a liking facial piercing, and genjutsu."

The fake brunette slowly lifts the genjutsu and his normal blonde, facial piercingless self appears before her, still pinning her hands on either side of her head. His blue eyes twinkle with mischief and his lips twitch into a small smile.

"Sharp as ever, but the piercings are fake." A tanned hand strokes her cheek lightly and then replaces itself on her wrist. "Why haven't you replied to my letters?"

"I never received them, not yours or anyone else's. Mine never made it here either."

Neither of them noticed Arashi moving his face closer to hers, but Arian did and promptly left.

"I thought you forgot about me, I thought you left because of me."

"Never, I could never forget you, or anyone else; you are all so important to me."

"That's good to hear. You know, I missed ordering you around ever since the wedding."

A light blush graces the paler one's face. Arashi's lips a breath away from hers.

"Really? So what is your first command? Master?"

"I order you to kiss me."

"Yes…Master."

She leans up slightly and kisses the blonde man, who returns it deviously. When they pull away there is silence as they just smirk at each other.

"Good girl."

"Anything else I can do to please you, Master?" Nolena whispers playfully.

"Not right now, we have too much to talk about."

The silver haired girl smiled again at her "Master" as they stood from the ground.

**(-Some time in the morning-)**

Arashi yawned as he looked out to the horizon, to see the sun peaking out from it, and shifted on his perch on the tree branch.

"It's dawn, Ms. Nolena. We've spent all night talking."

She looks out from over her knees.

"So we have, no wonder I'm so tired." She pauses as a thought comes to mind. "I wonder how Itachi and Kisame are doing. I wonder if the potion worked."

"What potion?"

"The pregnancy potion, that Arian gave them. Kisame wanted Itachi to bear children; so I called upon the Phoenix Guardian."

"Ah, so there will be a bunch of little terrors running around. Let me guess, you'll get to be the Godmother."

Nolena buries her face in her knees.

"I hope not."

This struck Arashi as odd, he thought the Ex-Goddess to be an all around loving person.

"Why not?"

"Children don't like me, whether they were influenced by their parents or not. They always seem to dislike me. I have no idea why."

"That seems…odd."

"Very."

A short period of silence fell upon the two, before Arashi spoke up.

"Ms. Nolena, would you like to spend the day with me?"

She blushes not knowing the blonde man was hiding his own pink hue.

"I'd love to, but there are times when I believe I need to sleep. So maybe after a nap we could walk around the village?"

"I'd like that."

He kisses her cheek lightly and they go separate ways toward there homes.

**(-After a nap about…11 am in the Hoshigaki-Uchiha kitchen-)**

"So did you two have fun last night?"

Kisame smirks as he continues cooking breakfast.

"Plenty, I hope my little Uchiha got knocked up."

The shark man rubs his head after being struck with the newspaper, by his husband and mutters something about violent spouses.

"If I didn't get pregnant, then there is something wrong with that potion. I accidentally drank the whole vial."

Kisame snickers and Nolena stares at the brunette, amused.

"Wittle Itachi-kun made a mistake."

After nearly taking a chinaware plate to the head (which shattered on the opposite wall, Kisame can clean it up later) the silver-haired girl shut up.

"Sorry, let's hope nothing bad happens, and we'll get Arian to check in a couple days."

Itachi nods and sips his morning tea.

"If you are pregnant you'll have to eat at least twice what you do now, or the baby could be born under weight."

"Yes mother."

Nolena blushed and sipped her own tea, instead of answering.

"So you're a bit dressed up; in my cloths I might add. Got a date or something?"

The blush darkened and she smiled. She was wearing one of Itachi's random tight black mini-skirts and a long sleeved belled shirt in dark red with a plunging neckline, drawing attention to her already noticeable breasts. On her feet she was wearing her ever-famous black combat boots. Her shiny silver hair left down with a black hair clip pulling one side back.

"Sorry, but none of my old cloths fit and you're my size, so I borrowed them. I'm spending the day with Arashi-kun, so you don't mind, right?"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes and crunched annoyingly on a biscuit that Kisame just served.

"Do me a favor and bitch slap that bastard. He's been moodier than the Gondaime when drunk ever since you left, wait, maybe I should bitch slap you for leaving."

"You already abuse me enough as it is!"

"Means shit to me."

"Fuck you, you whore."

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

"Slut."

"Ugly cross-dresser!"

"Take that back!"

"Make me!"

Itachi was about to attack his friend from across the table when a knock at the door sounded and Nolena stood up.

"Sorry babe, I'll see you guys tonight." Nolena gave them both a kiss on the cheek and left to the door to be greeted by her blonde "Master" soon to be boyfriend…if that was an actual term in _her_ vocabulary.

Kisame chuckled.

"You two and your retarded, petty arguments, you always have one, at least once a day."

"Shut up."

"I find it cute, you're always so temperamental with her."

"She's annoying, I can't believe I call her my best friend."

"I can, opposites usually even out a friendship; she's the insane, idiotic one, you're the more down to earth, smartass one. Perfect balance, just like with your brother and Naruto-san."

"Do you think about these things all the time or something?"

"Sometimes, when I'm not training any of my swordsmanship students and when you're off working."

Kisame set a plate piled with the traditional Japanese breakfast goods in front of Itachi and then sat across from him with his own plate.

"You need a hobby."

"Tell me about it."

**(-With Arashi and Nolena-)** (A/N: -giggle-)

Sitting at the Ichiraku ramen bar and slurping down noodles, the two people talk about random things, like the weather conditions for instance. It was a nice sunny day with a few good clouds in the air.

"So, how is the lovely couple?"

"Annoying."

"Have a fight with Itachi again?"

"More like a daily, petty argument."

Arashi set his chopstick in his bowl stirring the ramen slowly. He loved ramen (Probably why Naruto loves it) it made a great breakfast meal. It comes with the veggies and meats and that satisfying warmth it leaves in your stomach to keep you going through the day.

"I never actually asked, how are you? You seem a little different from the time you left to Germany till now."

Nolena sighed and sipped her water and then sucked lightly on her chopsticks.

"Training hundreds of soldiers for war isn't pleasant, Leader-sama. I've been serving the German Army for years now, but, knowing I'm making normal people into tools of war; monster killing machines…it's depressing. It goes against everything I believed in for so long."

"You were only doing your duty."

"You should have seen these people, some of them were alchemists…and amazing ones at that…but…that's not the point. It's just that I see human beings slaying each other over useless things like race, religion, money, land or power. Then I see demons fighting for their families and pride but, living in harmony nonetheless. I see that humans, may not be the better race, even if it is the dominant species, which I am now a part of."

A tanned hand grasps hers and squeezes lightly.

"Don't dwell on it, people are cruel, I know, but it can't always be helped. Let's not talk about this…it's not good to be depressed so early in the morning."

Nolena smiles lightly at her companion and then the finish their meal and leave, intent on enjoying the this beautiful day together.

**-TBC-**

**Rain:** Wheeeee. Sorry it's so late, but as I said my compy died and I also became lazy –sweat drop- so thanks for being so patient. The chapter title sucks…lol. Oh…um, everything Nolena said was basically my thoughts in case you were wondering.

**Nolena:** I wasn't tortured and I kissed Arashi-kun!!! YAY ME!

**Itachi:** I was more in character at least…

**Kisame:** …I'm always OOC when Rain writes.

**Rain:** Deal. I can't wait to torture you Itachi –insert evil laughter-

**Itachi:** I am the one skilled in torture here so please don't flatter yourself. It's humiliating.

**Rain:** T.T I hate you.

**Itachi: **Look, a poor, poor annoying fangirl trying to kid herself. How sweet.

**Rain:** -annoyed- That's it! I'm really gonna make you suffer!

**Itachi:** -straight faced and leaves-

**Kisame:** WAIT FOR ME !!!! –chases-

**Nolena:** -shifty eyed- I take no part in this. –vanish-

**Rain: **-all alone- …Fuck.

**Review please! BYE!**


	3. Positive? Or no?

**The Most Beautiful Things Happen To Us**

**Nolena:** OMFG THANKYOU FOR UPDATING!

**Itachi:** Shut up bitch.

**Nolena:** On your period Itachi? –Bats eyelashes teasingly-

**Itachi:** Fuck off.

**Kisame:** Whatever it is…It's not my fault.

**Rain:** …Ok, then…STFU and deal with it. Just remmeber, no hurting each other during the before story conversations.

**N, I, K:** …-sulk-

**Rain:** -grins and cracks fingers- Let's begin! –Typing away-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Saki. I do own this version of Saki, just not the idea of her.

**Wanring:** Forgive the spelling mistakes, grammer or idiocy. Sorry it's so late.

**Last time: **

A tanned hand grasps hers and squeezes lightly.

"Don't dwell on it, people are cruel, I know, but it can't always be helped. Let's not talk about this…it's not good to be depressed so early in the morning."

Nolena smiles lightly at her companion and then the finish their meal and leave, intent on enjoying the this beautiful day together.

**This time:**

**Chapter THREE: Positive? Or no?**

Arian covered her mouth as she listened to what Itachi was saying.

"Thee Itachi made a mistake?"

The brunette made a move to kill her if she continued, and she settled her laughter with a grin.

"Sorry, but I clearly said to drink only a quarter of it."

"Well let's see, it's hard to drink that small of an amount from such a tiny vial." Itachi glared angrily, he was quite annoyed.

"You are so lucky I have an antidote."

Arian withdrew another vial from her small bag and another empty one. Carefully she poured one quarter of it into the empty vial, resealed it and held out the fuller one to Itachi, with a smirk.

"Drink this, it'll prevent you from having 16 kids."

After flinging a kunai at the woman, the weasel takes the vial and swallows it down, mentally grimacing at the foul taste.

"So what's for dinner?"

Itachi and Arian turn to look at Gemma, who was standing in the kitchen doorway; Kisame walks in from the washroom drying his blue hair.

"Didn't I tell you to stay home Gemma?"

"But I was hungry!"

Arian shakes her head at her mate and turns to look at Kisame who grins.

"I don't mind cooking for you ladies."

Gemma clings to him grinning happily.

"Thank you great god of cooking!"

"Get off my husband you leech!"

Ms. Clingy glares at her accuser and let's go of Kisame.

"Well, it looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!"

Itachi doesn't respond and then looks towards the door as Nolena walks in smiling dazedly.

"Have fun with your boy-toy?" he asks her. She nods and sits beside him on the couch.

"He is soooooo awesome."

Gemma twitches, feeling annoyed.

"Ew! You still like that freak-a-zoid? He is so mean to you! He like…treats you like his slave!"

"But he's such a sweat heart, and cute, and generous, and his blonde hair is sexy!"

Dramatically she falls over into Itachi's lap with the back of her hand to her forehead. Itachi pats her head lightly, and Kisame smirks, excusing himself to the kitchen to cook dinner.

"Now, now Nolena. Don't go insane over him 'cause you have to help me with the baby I want to have!"

Nolena looks to him and is suddenly out of her in-love stupor.

"Are you?"

"I don't know yet, but that doesn't change the fact that you have to help me."

"When will you find out?"

The two chatter boxes look towards Arian.

"We'll know by tomorrow."

"Great!" Nolena clings onto Itachi with a tight hug. "My Itachi-kins is growing up!"

"Breathing is important, Nolee-chan."

She let's go and stands up with him, tugging him towards the dojo.

"Let's get one last spar in before dinner then, I don't want you to injure your future child later."

A light smile graces the brunette's lips at her gesture of good-hearted care. He follows her, glad to being back in the run around with his only female friend, that understand who he is.

**(-Dinner time-)**

"One of my swordsman is quite attached to me for some reason." Kisame takes a bite of his white rice. "Her name is Sonja, about as tall as 5 foot, and she can wield the broadsword. The most talented 12 year old I've ever trained." He nibbles on end of his chopsticks lightly.

"Ooo, Kisame has a little girlfriend." The blue man's mate smirks widely at him, pleased at his new bought of torture.

"Shut up Weasel boy." The married couple glared at each other, in annoyment.

"You two annoy me." Nolena nibbled on the fresh veggies Kisame had prepared with the dinner. She is then glared at by both of the men, which draws an innocent smile to her lips.

"One big happy family." Gemma mutters and chomps onto a piece of meat.

**(-Tomorrow-)**

"Am I?"

"Hold on."

"Is he?"

"Be patient."

"…Am I!?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP I'M STILL TESTING YOU!"

Itachi and Kisame look at the ground and wait as Arian uses her charka to test Itachi for pregnancy. Then Nolena walks in.

"Is he?"

Arian throws one of the living room chairs at her and it crashes through the window as the silver haired woman dodges it with ease. Kisame, Itachi and Nolena look at each other, then Arian and finally the window.

"I-I can fix that…" The female brunette mutters affrightedly.

"So am I?"

"One moment…YES!!! OMG YOU ARE!"

Itachi smiles truly as he rubs his stomach gently.

"Kisame…we are going to have our own."

The shark man draws the feminine male into his arms and holds him, placing a hand over Itachi's stomach. This was something he'd always wanted.

"I know, I couldn't be more proud."

"I HAVE TO GO SHOPPING!!!" Arian looks at Nolena in question of her outburst.

"Hello, baby stuff." She looks at Itachi and Kisame. "So is it a boy or a girl?"

"Don't know."

Nolena's face falls in discouragement.

"But I thought you were good at this!"

"I am, I'm just not a Goddess. I'm an overly skilled Guardian."

"If I was a Goddess again. SIGH."

"We would all perish. Now go shopping or be with Arashi-san, I need to entertain my mate."

"I hate you, so much. I'll go visit with Naruto and Sasuke. Ciao!" She disappears.

(A/N: Sorry to interrupt I know it's annoying, I hate it too. I thought you guys should know my mind is in a jumble and even though I might being do well by some people's standards, I'm jumping around in the story because I don't know what else to do. Sorry.)

**(-Hokage tower-)**

"Come on! Stop being a pervert! Hey there is someone coming down the hall way!" A gentle, almost female, but annoyed voice rang out distressed.

"Oh please baby-girl, let me have my way with you!" A deeper voice echoed the others as Nolena made her way down the hall.

As she turned the corner she saw a tall blonde in black Jounin pants and a black cloth ninja trench coat over it was pinning a smaller person to the wall. It was lovely young lady; black hair brushed out and a little spiky, a short black mini skirt, fish net stockings four-inch platform bitch boots (-giggle-) and a button up white school girl shirt with a red tie.

The girl was flushed red in the cheeks and her lip-gloss was smudged. The tall blonde nipping at her neck with his hand under her skirt, revealing black lace panties.

"Na-Naruto-kun, stop! There's a girl over there."

"But Saki, don't you remember her?"

The silver-haired girl blushes, finding herself in déjà vu mode as she recalls a scene in the Akatsuki bathrooms with Naruto and Sasuke going at it. Saki turns to look at her and squeaks quietly as hides her face in Naruto's chest.

"Nolena-san." Saki muffles from Naruto's jounin vest.

"…Naruto…either you're cheating on Sasuke or…"

"I know, he is so hot in this mini. I love my Saki-chan."

"Shut up Naruto."

"How long has this been going on?" Her blush darkens as she watches the poor Uchiha be molested.

"About 2 years now."

"Does Itachi-kun or Arashi-kun know about this?"

Naruto smirks feraly and flips up Saki's skirt as he looks past Nolena's shoulder.

"It was my dad's idea."

Nolena's face flushes red.

"I can't believe I'm in love with such a pervert!"

"Who's a pervert?"

Nolena reels around sharply, making her own red mini skirt flare up.

"A-Arashi-kun!"

"Hi Dad. Oh, and Itachi supplied the cloths."

"They are both such- heh, heh…" Nolena looks to the floor blushing as she remembers she is standing in front of Arashi.

"My little pet is so embarrassed, I'm glad to know I can cause that." He runs his fingers through her hair, petting her kindly and then he pulls her to his chest gently.

"I think Kyuubi-kun had too much of an effect on you."

"I like it though, by the way, is that Itachi's skirt?"

The red blush was all he needed to confirm.

"Stop harassing her dad, you are such a pervert."

The older blonde smirks lightly and his hand travels down his pet's back dangerously low.

"Like father like son I guess."

"A-Arashi!"

"What?"

He squeezes her rear gently and smiles innocently.

"Pervert."

"Nolena-san, what are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to see you two, but it looks like you'd rather fool around more than anything."

"Oh yea, how is Aniki?"

"He's pregnant!" Nolena smiles widely, though she is being mauled by her crush. Sasuke, aka Saki grins and hugs Naruto tightly.

"Naruto-kun, I want to have kids too."

Arashi pales heavily as does his son at that comment.

"A-aren't you two a bit…young for that?"

Saki blushes darkly.

"I didn't mean now!"

Three relieved sighs are heard and then shifting of clothing.

"Well now that, that is settled! I say we all go out for lunch!"

**(-Some place with food-)**

"Ok, so explain to me why you agreed to dress up like a girl?"

Saki looks at her cup of tea and blushes again.

"Naruto-kun thought I would look cute that way, especially after the 4th suggested it."

"Ah." Nolena looks at Arashi, who was cloaked with his genjutsu again. "I really hate those piercings, even if they are fake."

"Pein" shrugs and sips his tea, and lets his hand wander to a personal place on his "pet." She lets out a squeak and tries to squirm away, but he has a firm hold on her.

"Dad, you really need to stop that. If she wanted to she could have you arrested."

"One, she wouldn't want to arrest me. Two, she likes it. Three, they would never be able to catch me."

"What makes you so sure of that, Pein-san?"

She glares at him when he smiles lecherously.

"Why do I put up with him?"

"Naruto-kun, I want some Sake."

"Ok, baby-doll. Some Sake for Saki!" Naruto begins laughing at his own joke, the other three stare at him in bewilderment. Is this really their future Hokage?

There is silence until the waiter approaches their table and smiles, while holding onto the order sheet.

"Well, so what is everyone ordering?" the senior blonde flips through his menu curiously.

"I'll have…the special, and an onigiri appetizer. What about you Naruto-kun?"

"I'll have what you're having."

"I want…the Three Flavor; S18 and S23 in pint size." The silver haired lady clarifies.

"I'll have the same but add extra wasabi and soy sauce."

The waiter notes this and walks away.

"You're going to get high blood pressure from all that, Arashi-kun."

"So be it, I don't care." The blonde edges away slightly when she gives him the evil eye.

"Well if you suddenly keel over, I start laughing at you, hard."

"That's not a nice thing to say o your master, my dear pet." He strokes her face and she blushes again.

"L-leave me alone!"

Arashi aka Pein, chuckles at her and sips his tea. Saki and Naruto exchange glances and then begin a conversation about a recent ANBU mission.

**(-With Kisame, and Itachi-)**

"This has to be the most exciting thing in the world, Itachi. I've never felt more thrilled."

"I agree I don't know how to respond really. This is…I don't know what it is."

Kisame pulls the brunette into his lap and rubs his belly.

"I think we should go to the temple tomorrow and purify ourselves."

"You're religious?"

"I just want the baby to be safe."

Itachi smiles and leans into his husband, nuzzling his neck lovingly.

"Ok, we'll go first thing in the morning. I want to baby to be safe as well. I want it to be healthy and strong. Like me…oh, and you too."

The blue mans mouth straight lines itself.

"Thanks, so much. I love you too."

"I love you more." The brunette kisses him lightly and they cuddle till their "family" comes home.

**-TBC-**

**Rain:** Well…9 pages…not too bad for having writers block. Or for 4 days of writing –sweat drop-

**Itachi:** You're weak. You know that?

**Rain:** -sigh- I hate you so much weasel boy.

**Itachi:** -looks at his nails- Doubt it.

**Kisame:** Please don't torture the writer; I really don't want bad things to happen to us.

**Itachi:** What is she going to do? Make me have 16 kids? I can endure anything!

**Nolena:** Nightmarish Rain isn't nice when she is mad. I don't think you want to make her mad Itachi-san.

**Itachi:** …Why does everyone doubt me?

**Rain:** …-mutters evilly-

**Kisame:** O.O…-edges away- OMG…

**Nolena:** -squeaks in fear- Uh oh!

**Itachi:** Nani? -didn't hear her-

**Kisame, Nolena:** -stare at Itachi in pity- Poor Sex God.

**Itachi:** O.o What?

**Rain:** -evil smile-


	4. Of Stomach Pains and Heart Pains

**The Most Beautiful Things Happen To Us.**

**Rain:** I can't make Itachi creepy enough with his pregnancy! He isn't as emotional as I want him to be.

**Itachi:** ...I'm a male actor! What do you expect me to do!?

**Rain:** -sobs- WORK WITH ME!

**Nolena:** Rain-san!!!!! Stop crying! Itachi stop making the authoress sad!

**Itachi:** But I'm a male!!!!!!!!

**Nolena:** You're supposed to be perfect!

**Kisame:** -eating sushi- you guys need to chill.

**Itachi:** I CANT WORK WITH HIM AS MY HUSBAND!

**Rain:** -wah-

**Nolena:** -screams- WE NEED HELP HERE!

**Rain:** -sniffle- I'm doing this for no money! Why can't they cooperate!

**Itachi:** -scoffs- I'm not getting paid either...you just locked me up in your closet!

**Kisame:** -sighs- I don't mind, as long as I get sushi. -bites into another piece-

**Nolena:** I was made to serve you deary...

**Rain:** -hugs Nolena- I know I love you the most!

**Nolena:** -smirks and sticks tongue out at Itachi-

**Itachi:** -death glare- NO WAY SHE IS GOING TO BE FAVORED OVER ME!

**Kisame:** -chuckles- Jealous much?

**Itachi:** NO!

**Rain:** ...-goes back to keyboard and begins typing-

**Itachi:** ...-sighs- I'll go get the preg-pillow...-walks off-

**Kisame:** -prances off to the Kitchen-

**Nolena:** ...Wait for me Itachi!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Runs after-

**Note:** The first major time jump is in this chapter.

**Note 2:** During pregnancy is kind of boring so…I'm not going to do more than 1 or 2 chapters at the most of that. Or I'll add a plot twist I don't know…This is the 4th time of rewriting this chapter so shut up.

**Note 3:** I'm soooooo sorry! Especially to the people who were like…OMG RAIN! ARE YOU OK!? YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I love you people thank you –smiles-

**Chapter FOUR:** **Of Stomach Pains and Heart Pains**

**(-5 months into the pregnancy. -)**

Kisame watched as his dark lover disappeared into the bathroom for the second time that morning. After two weeks of this routine he'd become used to it, now knowing it was best not to be near his lover as he "spilled his guts out" into the porcelain bowl. Personally, the man would rather not be decapitated.

The sex god had become…irritable. The first two weeks into the pregnancy had been normal, and then one morning he just woke up late. First thing out of his mouth was that he wanted pickles, he doesn't like pickles. After shoving Kisame repeatedly to wake him up, he made him go get some pickles to eat. It would have been fine with Kisame if that were the only time it happened, but of course it happened more often. He wanted everything from fruit to chocolate and pizza with chocolate on it.

The blue man had learned to keep the house stocked with all types of food for his lover, in case he wanted something at random. Which was all the time.

When he asked Tsunade and Arian about these uncontrollable cravings, both said it was normal…just a little early. When he asked when Itachi would start showing, they told him about 2.5-4 months in. It's now 5 months and it looks like he swallowed an oversized watermelon.

Itachi is already starting show, he used to wear a size 22 pant, and now her wears a 36. At first he was pissed off, thinking he gained weight from not being allowed to train, and then he was overjoyed at the fact he was showing signs of pregnancy. He didn't really realize that most pregnancies at 5 months don't show as much as he did.

"Kiiiiissssssssaaaaaaaaaaammeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!"

Nolena just then walks through the door and begins slipping off her shoes, only to be grabbed at the shoulders by Kisame.

"AH! What!?"

"Itachi has been driving me nuts for the past week! You take care of him! I can't stand the PMS!"

She stares at him and smirks.

"He's your wife, if you two are going to have kids then you will have to-"

"I don't care! You've been out with fricken Arashi for the past week because he said so and I haven't slept for over a bloody week!"

The smirk on her face grew wider and she patted his head.

"Well guess what, when you have the kid or god forbid Kids as in multiples, you will wish you had the pregnant mother over the brats. It's terrifying but amazing for the first 8 months like the first year if it's more than one."

Kisame suddenly begins crying, clinging to the smaller woman.

"I CANT DO THIS!!!!!!"

She begins laughing and pats his back.

"Don't worry I'll help you out…now I'll go take care of Itachi…you go take a nap."

…

"Kisame?"

…

"Oh dear…" carefully Nolena picks up Kisame and lays him on the couch and heads to where the desperate howls of Itachi were coming from. Hoping that he would just stop whining.

**(-3 days later-)**

As the three members of the house it down for breakfast, they all note the slight tension in the air.

Today is the day Itachi is to be tested to discover the gender of the children he is going to have. Kisame wanted a boy, but Itachi wanted a little girl to raise.

As they sip their tea, and eat their breakfast, each household member mentally counts down the seconds until Arian arrives.

Each creak of the house, and ever door that opened jolted them into thinking the Guardian had arrived, but all knowing it was their imagination.

When Itachi's wolf companion bounded into the house at noon everyone became excited for no reason.

"Chikara…where have you been boy?" Itachi stroked the large animal's fur affectionately. A tingling sensation in his head arose as his pet sent the mental message to him; informing him that he'd been off on a mission with Inuzuka clan, to the Water Country.

"Ah, did it go well?" the sensation arose again. "Good."

Just then the front door swings open and a tall, black haired woman walks through.

"Ok I am here! Let's get to work quickly please." Immediately Arian begins her ritual of mental preparation. "Ok. Itachi, come here and lay on the couch."

He obeys, a bit nervous of the outcome and jumps when an ice-cold hand is placed on his bulging and now bare stomach. Arian's hand was glowing a bright yellow, and her eyes were closed in concentration, as she magically studied the Uchiha's belly.

A few minutes later she removes her hand and stands up straight and smiles.

"Congratulations you are going to have a baby boy-"

Kisame and Itachi smile happily and Nolena bites her lip trying not to laugh.

"-and two baby girls!"

Itachi gapes at Arian as does Kisame. Nolena claps.

"T-triplets!?"

"Yes, isn't it great boys? You're going to be proud parents!" Nolena smiled and began giggling.

"I wanted one! Not three!" Itachi screamed.

"You're fault for drinking too much of the potion."

"Screw you!"

"That's why you're pregnant."

"AH! SHUT UP!"

Nolena and Arian shared a look, before leaving the room in attempt to make dinner.

-

"ANIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!" A short, black haired…girl runs into the house and right into Itachi's arms, hugging him. "I heard the good news!"

"Sasu-Saki! Who told you?

Nolena told Arashi, who told Tsunade, who told Naruto, who told me. Then I rushed all the way here to see you to make sure nobody was lying!"

"Well they are not. I'm having three children, a boy and two girls."

Saki squeals and hugs her brother again.

"Will you name one after me!?"

"…No…"

"Aw! Please." She then pouts and plays with the hem of her mini-skirt and draws circles on the ground with her 4-inch heel "bitch-boots".

"Nope…are you staying for dinner? Nolena-kun and Arian-san are cooking tonight."

"Sure! I'd love too."

Just then a 6-foot blonde boy crashes through the door panting heavily, before walking in and hanging onto Saki dramatically.

"Naruto! You are so slow!"

"S-shut up Saki. So, is it true?"

Everyone looks at Itachi's stomach and then Saki smacks his head.

"And you're our future Hokage!?"

"ITAI! Nuuuuuuu, Saaaaaaaaakiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!! Ow!"

"My gawd you are a whiny baby, why do I submit to you!?"

"Because my dick is huge."

There was a silence of Itachi staring at his baby…sister and her boyfriend. Kisame, looked up from his newspaper to stare and then Arian and Nolena stick their heads out from the kitchen.

"…Shut up Naruto."

"I bet that's why you agreed to wear a skirt."

"Shut up."

"Or else I'd be bending over-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP NARUTO!"

"Eep?"

Saki huged her boyfriend and kissed his cheek.

"Good boy. We'll play later."

Naruto all of sudden became docile and held her gently, nuzzling her hair. All the while Saki was smirking widely.

"I see you got him trained, Otouto."

"Correct, but when I am in a skirt, it is Imouto!"

"Shut up."

**(-6 months into the pregnancy-)**

"I hate your cloths…"

"Hm?"

"They are so ugly."

"Um…sorry?"

"I wished you didn't like blue so much!"

"S-sorry???"

"WHY DO I HAVE TO BE PREGNANT? NOLENA!!!"

"WHAT!!!?"

"I HATE KISAME'S CLOTHS! GO GET ME SOME!"

Suddenly the silver-haired woman appears in the bedroom, spying Kisame still in bed dressed in only thin boxers as he lays on top of the sheets (which is a major drool factor mind you) and the pregnant Uchiha-Hoshigaki trying on said man's huge cloths.

"Do you ever stop-"

"NO! NOW GO!"

"If you keep disre-" suddenly she is barraged by a dozen kunai and backs away raising her hands in fright, her eyes wide.

"Now go you brat!"

"JERK!" she runs out of the room crying.

"Itachi-koi…you shouldn't have done that."

"Are you here to tell me what to do!? NO! Now shut up and deal!" He begins to become teary eyed as he slides to the floor. "I'm the one who has to carry your children and dress in your ugly cloths!" then he begins sobbing. "I hate you both!"

Kisame sighs and covers his face with his hands, feeling annoyed at his husband. 'Why?'

**(-With Nolena-)**

Nolena walks slowly down the dirt road into the village, with her hands folded behind her back. Dried tears on her cheeks and a few more fresh tears join them. She stares at her feet as they kick little rocks out of the way. She doesn't pay attention to the young man walking several meters behind her. Then he walks up beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Young Miss, you ok?"

She looks at him carefully, and notes that he seems familiar. She then nods.

"But you're crying Young Miss."

He has shiny black hair, that reaches mid back and soft onyx eyes that have a warm glow in them. He has pale skin that warms her shoulder by the touch and he was a bit taller than her but not much. His long sleeved Nin shirt seemed too big for his body, but his Chuunin vest fit snuggly, no village headband was visible. The pants and sandals he wore also complimented the rest of his outfit. Though his accent told different, this man was anything but Japanese.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

"Would you care to tell me what's wrong?"

"Oh it's just my friend, he's pregnant and the PMS is now turned on to me, I'm just- I'm sorry I shouldn't be telling you this, I don't even know you."

He smiles warmly and bows slightly.

"Forgive me Young Miss, my name is Kira, Glaciyan. I am of the New Sound Country." He stood up again.

It clicked in her mind.

"Wait…I know you. You're of the Celtic World."

"H-how do you know of the Celestials?" He backs away slightly, unsure of what to do.

"I used to be part of them."

"Miss Nolena? You're the Goddess of Demons and Judgment?"

"I was, until I screwed up." She looks to the side and sighs heavily and looks back to see him kneeling on one knee before her with his head bowed.

"Miss Nolena, it is an honor to meet you. You were my inspiration for a very long time."

"Please do not bow, I do not deserve the respect."

Hesitantly he stands up again and smiles.

"But you do, you were one of the greatest five hundred years back. You deserve to honored for your accomplishments." He bows at the waist again then stands up.

"My banishment says different…Thank you for listening to me. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go buy some maternity cloths."

As she begins to walk away she notes the eyes on her back.

"May I accompany you?"

She stops walking and turns back to look at him firmly, then nods.

-

In a maternity store, Nolena and her new friend following respectfully.

"Kira-san, what are you doing so far from home?" He shifts the bags in his hands that he insisted on carrying.

"I thought you might ask, I am training under the Royal God Armmonal Harth. He wishes for me to become his successor in the next five thousand years as a Royal God. You know of him, no?"

"Yes, of course."

"Miss Nolena?"

"Yes Kira-san?"

"Why did you choose the Kyuubi to succeed you?"

Nolena turned to look at him, before going to the next row of cute maternity dresses.

"He is the only one fit for the job, and as far as I know, he's done far better than I. I'm supposed to meet with him in about a month."

"M-might I accompany you? For experience?"

"Hai…ok we have enough clothing, let's leave."

"Yes Miss Nolena." His eyes glimmour curiously as he follows behind her, his mouth curved in an unknown emotion.

-

Nolena walked up the stairs of the Uchiha-Hoshigaki home, carrying the bags of maternity cloths, because she sent the young man away after he helped her into the house.

"He was interesting at least…" She goes to the bedroom, knocks on the door, puts the bags on the ground and walks away. The door opens as she heads down the long hallway and hears a rustle of bags as they are dragged into the room. A faint "thank you" is heard and then the quiet closing of the door is heard.

**(-5pm Dinner-)**

Kisame feels as if he can't breath as he shifts his eyes between his housemates, over his bowl of rice. He places a chopstick full of rice in his mouth, chewing slowly and continues to observe the angry tension between his lover and friend.

Nolena finishes the meal that he had made, and picks up her dishes, washes them and silently leaves the room.

Shortly after, Itachi finishes and places his dishes in the sink before leaving through the opposite door.

Kisame sets his dish on the table and sighs heavily. Each time these two fight, something bad happens and he'd rather not risk the babies' lives at the moment. He'd better talk with the girl first, she is more agreeable.

He knocks on the door to Nolena's room and then opens the door to see her laying on the floor reading a scroll, and walks in sitting before her.

"Do you want to talk?"

"Nope."

"But you're fighting with him again."

"We'll get over it, because we always do, but usually he doesn't threaten my life. It'll be over by tomorrow, dinner time at the latest."

"He's just PMSing." He presses further.

"I know, but I still cherish my health."

Carefully she rolls the scroll a bit to get to new information and scans the words slowly, then raises a hand to rub her temple, making a face of discomfort. Kisame sighs again.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, just a headache."

"Ok."

"Now please leave."

"He doesn't hate you but I'm going to need you when the triplets are born."

"So it's not about Itachi, it's about what you want right? You're going to need my help with the babies because Itachi is going to demand your help and you have no idea what you're doing. So you are trying to get me to stop fighting with Itachi because you think it will effect what I do with your children? Well guess what, I was going to help no matter what, but I think you should take a bloody class on parenting."

Even though she was angry with the blue haired man, she was calm and quiet when speaking.

"Nolena-san-"

"Please leave, you're swordsmanship class will be here momentarily."

He makes a sound of disdain and leaves the room unhappily, heading to his dojo.

The silver-haired girl watched his back sadly and went back to her reading, and tries to ignore the growing discomfort of the headache.

**(-Later that night-)**

A soft knock on the door alerted Itachi that his presence was requested. Carefully he climbed off his soft bed and he opened the door to see no one and blinks confused, and then looks down the hall to see it empty.

His spouse was in the middle of swordsmanship session and Nolena and him were arguing so she wouldn't be there. So he closed the door and turned go back to his bed, only to spy a stranger sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Good Evening, Itachi-kun."

-

Kisame walks down the second floor hallway, in a pair of blue boxers and a towel, which he is ruffling in his hair to dry the blue tresses. He opens the door and walks in to see the bedroom empty. The bed is mussed and the mattress partly on the floor and the curtains on the floor, the window wide open.

"I-Itachi-koi?"

He looked around the room and found no trace of his black haired beauty, but dragged fingernail marks on the windowsill. Then he saw a glitter of light and moved the fallen curtains, finding the black and red crystal Itachi always wore, on the floor, the silver chain it hangs from broken by force.

"No…" He dashed out of the room to Nolena's and slammed open the door"Nolena! Itachi is-… Nolena? Where are you?"

He looked around the room and found no one, then began to search the other rooms in the house even though he did not sense any chakra. Each room was empty, except for the living room, where Chikara was laying on the floor passed out in an unnatural position.

The worst thing he could possibly imagine had happened; his lover and friend had been kidnapped and he had no idea, why, or by who.

It was just one of those times where you'd break down and try to find them yourself, if you had a clue. Only, there was no way Kisame would know, because if Itachi or Nolena even, had a problem with some, or something, they'd tell him. This must mean no one knew who it was, and it was just a random act. But still, it is a heinous crime against morality, to steal away another being forcefully. When Kisame gets a hold of who ever dared cross his path, they are going to pay, dearly.

**-§TBC§-**

**Rain:** You like?

**Itachi:** Yes, I do, and our kidnapper is fricken unusual, it's hilarious!

**Kisame:** Itachi laughing… that's a riot. Hm…

**Nolena:** Yea about this…why on earth am I gone too?

**Rain:** Plot twist…We had a fucked up part in the first story, might as well in this one?

**Nolena:** I guess…why three kids though?

**Itachi:** Yea…The pillow you gave me wasn't big enough so I had Sasuke hide under my shirt.

**Rain:** -stares- I can't believe I created you, I obsess over you, and I marvel at you.

**N, I, K:** -smiles innocently.

**Rain:** -sighs and dangles diamonds in the air- If you want 'em say it.

**N, I, K:** -all sigh- **PLEASE REVIEW, IT TAKES 60 SECONDS.** –Attacks the diamonds as they are thrown-


	5. What protection?

**The Most Beautiful Thing Happen To Us**

**Rain:** …Don't talk to me.

**N, I, K:** -knowingly keeps quiet and sit far away-

**Note:** …There are things in here…deal with it.

**Chapter FIVE: What Protection Against Illegal Searches and Seizures?**

**(-Kisame's P.O.V-)**

It is extremely difficult to keep your cool, I find, when your other half is missing. The worst that could possibly happen to me had to be my husband being taken away from me along with my 3 unborn children and my friend missing as well. I have to resist the urge to scream, cry, yell, and kill and many other things by forcing myself to keep busy, by participating in the search.

Tsunade is currently examining Chikara's limp body, attempting to find out what was wrong with him. Arian is upstairs, searching the rooms, and several ANBU ninja have also taken to searching the inner and outer walls of the village; Gemma leading them.

I have the task of searching through any foods or drink that may come in contact with a drug. There was not anything irregular about the food in refrigerator, or in the cupboards. I did find a mysterious drug in the sashimi salmon sushi, that Nolena always has me prepare, since she eats the food religiously, which is probably why they used this to drug her. Also, a similar drug had been inserted into Chikara's water bowl. Both of these drugs are tasteless, odorless and very powerful.

"Kisame-san?"

Gemma and a group of ANBU return to the house, and had come back unsuccessful.

"Yes?"

"They are no where to be found inside the village, or in a 5 mile radius outside of the walls. We have sent a couple available teams of ANBU to continue searching on the outsides of that limit. Deidara-san and Sasori-san have caught word and are now searching from where they are, Deidara-san has taken to the skies as Sasori searches the lands. And we have a small problem."

I raise an eyebrow disapprovingly, what could be worse than this?

"And that would be?"

"Somehow, Kyuubi-sama and Arashi-san have found out about this."

I feel the air around us drop at least 10 degrees, and a shiver runs down my spine. If both the Demonic God and 4th Hokage get involved, there will be hell to pay.

Everyone tries to ignore this issue and continues to focus on our tasks. Within an hour, Tsunade had discovered the properties of the drugs used, and explained them to us. The drug for Chikara was a paralysis drug, to prevent him from being near his master. Arian explained afterward that if he hadn't been drugged, Itachi and Nolena would have been found by now. Also, the drug on Nolena was a sleeping medicine and it also temporarily blinded her, a severe handicap for the Ex-Goddess.

The search continues, and as we keep coming up futile, I become more and more discouraged.

Then the front door is kicked down and a tall red head steps into my home, a shorter and equally angry blonde behind him. A chill yet again sets inside the house, causing the ANBU to tense, and even some to arm themselves, out of fear.

**(-Normal P.O.V.-)**

"Where is Master Nolena!?" Kyuubi yells out in his terrifying, demonic voice. The bold, and powerful god glares over everyone in the room. Arashi remains silent, but glaring at all of us, allowing Kyuubi to do the talking for he more than likely wont be able to get a word in. Besides, he seemed ready to rampage.

Arian walks up to the red head and stands firmly before him, her jaw set straight.

"Kyuubi-sama we have not been able to find them, but if you please calm down, we-"

With that he lifted his arm and struck Arian in the face, slamming her to the ground. Every person in the room tensed, ready to attack the Demonic God.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW UNSTABLE SHE IS!?"

Arian stands up, black blood bleeding from her mouth, even so, she stands her ground bravely.

"I understand sir, but you must remain calm, because if we do not keep our cool as we do this search, we could loose the lives of 5 different people."

A confused look graces itself over the angry look on his face. He refrains from striking her again and instead digs his razor sharp claws into his palms, blood dripping to the hardwood floor.

"Five..."

Arian frowns and wipes the blood from her mouth, nodding.

"Yes sir, Nolena-sama and Itachi-san have been taken, Itachi-san is pregnant with 3 children."

The Demonic God stares hard through the Guardian, and his sharp fangs bite clean through his lip, blood pouring over his chin and down his neck as he stops his muscular body from shaking violently. After a few moments, he removes his fangs and heals the wounds, wiping away the blood.

"Show me everything you have."

Arian obeys the command, taking him through the entire house, showing each item of evidence and the drugs in the kitchen, which he examined carefully.

Suddenly he fell silent, dropping to his knees with his head lowered and seemingly talking to himself, hands placed on the floor to prevent him from falling over. Everyone stared at him, taken aback at the sudden weakness from the person they fear and respect.

The black haired woman stands beside him, bending over to hear what he was saying, and discovers that he was praying. She then sits beside him and draws him into a hug, knowing he was praying for the safety of their missing people, especially their master.

Tsunade ordered the ANBU to leave the room, and continue to search the house and village for clues, before dismissing herself.

"I can remember everyone moment with her, like it was yesterday. I met Master when I was only 5 weeks old…(0)" Kyuubi began slowly, Arian having to strain to hear him.

"I was told that she'd be the one to teach me, because I was a unique demon, a fox with nine tails and immense levels of power and chakra stores. That's why I was named Kyuubi actually, because of my tails; mother didn't find a need for a real name, as long as I became a ruler. Anyway, The Council told me that, if I listened to that freak, that they had to raise inside their world, I could take her place as a God, and take her job.

This news made me glad and I was willing to do whatever I could to become far more powerful. Yet, she wasn't miserable, or cruel, or idiotic, or ugly even. Master was always happy, and took me under her wing with open arms; she was friendly, and extremely intelligent. She happened to be the most beautiful person I've ever met."

Arian smiled sadly and rubbed his back gently, urging him to keep going.

"Master informed me, that she may have the title as a Goddess, but she was also still learning, and told me that I might meet her trainer, and sometimes she'd leave to see him. I took this news as something to take advantage of; I could have two trainers, instead of one, if they allowed it. Well, I didn't get to meet him right off, so I just followed Master Nolena around, taking in the lessons and skills I was taught. She never told me of her life, she never shared anything she enjoyed, she never bragged, or yelled at me, she never stopped smiling either and kept patience with me."

Kyuubi's claws dug into the hard wood floor, making deep marks, his eyes darkening with anger.

"I didn't meet her Master until I was 10 years of age, because she would always send me to do things when she was summoned. Eventually, I got sick of waiting to meet him, and followed her, wanting to me the man who is seemingly far more powerful than her. When I approached her training site, all I heard were screams, and violent yelling in a different language, one that Master hadn't taught me yet, I could hear sickeningly loud blows. I actually felt fear as I continued to walk into the training site, praying that I wouldn't be caught. When…"

Kyuubi paused, biting his lip gently, eyes softening at the memory he had dancing in his mind.

"When, what?" Arian had never known of Nolena's past, she and her sister were even younger than Kyuubi, by over 1,000 years.

"I heard someone's body being slammed against a wall and the sound of cloth ripping, so I hide my chakra levels the best I could. I snuck into the doorway and looked around the corner, and I almost screamed. He- he was beating her, sadistically. There was blood, everywhere and as I saw each gash in her body disappear rapidly, he angrily tore open another one, with his large blade. He had tied her arms together, so she couldn't fight back, even though she was struggling with as much force as she possibly could.

I didn't know why, but as she attacked her, he was cutting off her clothing, and yelling things in that foreign tongue. She wouldn't stop screaming, it seemed she was pleading or something, I expect she trying to get him to stop, which he didn't. And then he bit her in her hip, lapping up the blood, and then stopped beating on her long enough to smirk evilly, and say something, then he kissed her ruthlessly."

Kyuubi covered his mouth to stop him from retching at the sickness of the memory.

"It was disgusting, and then I watched as he raped her, and I- I couldn't move, I was frozen to the spot, watching my master being tortured so brashly. I was defenseless to help her, and I felt so guilty, as if her training was useless. I stood there as he finished, and he took out a vial and placed the liquid in her mouth and her entire body went limp. Afterwards he left the room through one of the other doors, while she lay there, unmoving.

And I stood there, replaying the scene in my mind, for several hours (1), and just watching her, waiting for to wake up. When she did wake, she sat up and just started crying. I've never seen her cry…I watched again, for a moment, and then made my way into the room. She heard the footsteps and immediately stood, backing away. She cried out in that language again, and then when she opened her eyes and saw me, she stopped moving, and just stared. I approached her, and she flinched when I reached out to her, and she whimpered when I touched her. She let me cut her arms free, but she grabbed what was left of her clothing and vanished, leaving me there by myself."

He stopped and stared at the floor, Arian sighed.

"And then what happened?"

"He came back in, and I was just standing there, with the sash he tied her up with in my hands. Before I knew it, I was pinned against the wall, and he had his hand around my neck, with his claws sunk in, my air supply being cut off. He demanded to know who I was, and when I told him, a smirk set across his face.

He asked me; 'Did you enjoy the little show? How do you like your Master like this?' I couldn't respond, because I was choking of course, so I shook my head as much as I could. 'Aw, that's too bad, Oh! How uncouth of me, let me introduce myself. I am Lord Damien, that wench's Master. And…you're that little nine-tailed kitsune…how unique.'

I feared he was going to torture me as well, but he just caressed my face, and petted my hair, pressing himself against my body. I, out of fear, whipped him off with one of my nine tails, and he landed across the room, on his feet, glaring at me. 'You best behave yourself, little brat, or I'll kill you in front of your Master, all she ever is talks about you and your development, it makes me sick. Now get out of here, and don't bother telling anyone about this, no one cares enough to do anything about it. Believe me, she's tried.'

When he ended his little, speech, I fled the area, planning to go to my Master, if I could find her even, of course being fruitless, so I went to my home to heal my wounds. I didn't see her for three days. When I did see her, she apologized for the break, and picked up off where we left, as if nothing ever happened. I'll never forget that day, not for a moment."

Arian paused, and then looked Kyuubi straight in the eye.

"Kyuubi-sama, is it really possible that…the deceased Damien, is the one who caused this to happen?"

He slowly nodded.

"The drug used is the same one, that was used all those years back and he used it repeatedly, because the effects are irreversible, by any medicine. This is probably why it wasn't used on Itachi-san, since he is pregnant. What the drug does is…it literally drives you insane, tearing at certain segments of your brain tissue. The amount of times he used on Master Nolena, I'm surprised… but you do notice how she acts so…crazy? Especially with her rapid emotions? It's because of the drug, she is constantly plagued by the horrible memories, and it affects her even worse because of the drug.

I don't know how this could happen by anyone else's hand since he only knows how to make the drug himself, unless he came back to life or, overtook someone's body, in an attempt to get back at her. I don't know of anyone who could have done this, there are no reports of strange activities of minorities in the Celtic World, are there?"

"No, not unless they haven't been seen in the past 6 months."

"I thought so, go inform the other's."

"Yes, sir."

Arian stood up, bowed swiftly to the God and fled the room, to inform Kisame, and the Hokage, of the events.

Kyuubi just sat on the floor, staring at the ground, praying silently for the good health of the lives of two kidnapped and three unborn children. He allowed one lone tear to glide down his cheek and hoped that nothing would harm them.

**-§TBC§-**

(0)Most Baby animals are pushed from the nest at 6-10 weeks old; this is a demon, so why not 5 weeks?

(1)I mean at least 10 hours, the drug lasts that long. Yes it's excessive but I don't care, it's my fan fic.

**Rain:** I'll leave it there; I'm trying to remember what I wrote last time, before my computer destroyed the floppy disk. Besides, the suspense is fun for me. In the next chapter we'll visit Nolena and Itachi, maybe.

**Please Review. I think they are sparkly.**


	6. Pain, Tears and Blood

**The Most Beautiful Things Happen To Us**

**Rain:** …I'm going to wing it…

**Nolena:** I have a question guys! Does anyone know the reviewer called luffy? They keep reviewing and are anonymous. It annoys me because they leave negative reviews and all it is, is like that's cruel or what the fuck?

**Itachi:** I agree, it annoyed me as well.

**Kisame:** Cooooooowards!

**Rain:** Yea…what they said…I don't care, but I get irritated when people insult my work and don't give a reason, or are too afraid to leave a signature.

**Notes:** There is this thing in here…um…yea…

**Note 2:** About that, yes I'm showing you what's happening to Nolena and Itachi. It sucks…a lot.

**Chapter SIX: Pain, Tears, and Blood**

**(-With Itachi and Nolena-)**

Nolena groaned quietly as she woke, nuzzling her face into the soft material that she believed to be her bed. The she realized her extremely long hair was brushing her backside and legs, her eyes open, viewing dark so she sits up and gasps in shock. Everything was still black, and then she realized she was naked and drew her legs up to cover herself. She realized that this wasn't her room, and she had no clue as to why she was here.

There is a rustle across the room, causing her to jump at the sudden noise and then again when a soft clang of metal is heard.

"Nolena-kun, is that you?"

She lifts her head to that area of the room.

"Itachi! I-I can't see." One of her clawed hands, delicately touches the corner of her eye, feeling frightened.

"He must have blinded you as well, he also rubbed something in my eyes, and now everything is blurred 5 inches beyond my face. He said he wouldn't want to risk the lives of the children. He also chained me up for some reason."

"Itachi-kun…d-do you know who did this?"

"No. They didn't look too familiar."

"Can you maybe remember what they look like?"

"Well, he was tall, and had really light hair…then he attacked me, blinded me and that's all I could remember."

"Itachi…we're screwed."

"Why?"

"Damien isn't dead." There was a silence of realization and then they spoke.

"Yep, we're screwed, since I can't do shit right now."

"Scared?"

"For my babies, you?"

"Out of my mind."

An eerie silence hung in the room as the two sat still; wanting to laugh it off, but silently praying for help to come. Their heart rates accelerated as fear sunk in, and then they skipped a beat as a door creaked open, and gentle footsteps approach them.

Itachi's breath jerked when Nolena let out a scream, and then heard a sickening thud. An unusual shiver went down his spine when that familiar voice rang out.

"Poor Nolee-chan…aw your lip is bleeding. Don't worry my pet, I wont hurt you too much…unless you disobey me again." Itachi watched the extremely blurry unrecognizable form of the tall man, dressed in black. He growled in anger, he was mad at himself for not killing him off as he thought he did, he was mad that he was harming his best friend.

"Let her go Damien."

Itachi tensed when the blur advanced on him, and then felt himself being pressed against the wall, his chains suddenly tightening till they were strung up against the wall above his head, but still apart.

"You look so cute when helpless Itachi-kun. Ah, how are the children doing? Are they well?" Itachi growled instinctively as his belly was being rubbed and kicked the man sharply in his knee and heard a satisfying crack. Then his head smacked the wall hard when he was punched in the jaw.

"Watch you're actions you little faggot. I could kill you and your unborn children and you can't do a thing about it."

Itachi kept silent as blood flooded his mouth from biting his tongue, then he spat it at Damien and then tensed for another strike; it didn't come.

"I have an idea Itachi-kun…why don't you…enjoy the pleasure of watching me tormenting my little pet? Hm? Does that sound good?"

Suddenly Itachi's mouth was forced open and a vial of liquid was dumped in and he choked on the liquid, but as it seeped into his system he felt strangely better. He opened his eyes to see a platinum blue haired man smirking down at him.

"Leave her alone you bastard."

Damien just shook his head smiling and turned on Nolena, and took out a dagger from his pocket, slipping the leather off it; revealing it's jagged blade.

"This should be amusing."

Itachi watched as he grabbed his friends left arm and held is tight as she struggled to get free. Then she screamed as he dragged it down the inside of her arm vertically, blood pouring out rapidly. He licked at the bloody wound, which seemed to cause her more pain for she screamed more.

Angrily, the brunet tried to activate his Mangyeko but bit his lip in pain as it burned his retina; he felt tearing in his eyes and was sure it would affect him latter on. Of course Damien had put a new poison in the cure, since he probably planned on him trying to attack. Now all he could do was helplessly watch.

**(-With the others-)**

Gemma had come back with Sasori and Deidara at her side; they were not happy.

"The second we get an invite to visit, we have to fucking find our friends!?" Sasori screamed. Deidara looked too upset to speak, for once in his life.

Arian looked up from her 'calculating' with Kisame and frowned.

"Nice to see you too." Arian said annoyed.

"Yea ,well it's fucking wonderful to be here!" Sasori threw his Akatsuki cloak into a corner and walked into the kitchen furiously as his new 'wife' Deidara tried to calm him.

"Kyuubi is trying to find his tracker on Nolena-sama, so if you could be quiet for a fucking minute, we might be able to find them!" Sasori glared at Arian and sat down in the middle of the floor with Deidara standing beside him.

She turned to watch Kyuubi as he remained in his cross-legged position, and eyes closed. She jumped when they suddenly opened.

"There is something wrong…" Kyuubi said out loud, and everyone looked at him.

"What is it Kyuubi-sama?"

"My tracker keeps telling me she is right in this house…but as you can tell, she is no where; and neither is Itachi."

"What!?" Pein/Arashi stepped forward after forcing the ANBU off him. "How the hell can she be in here when everyone has searched here!?"

"I don't know Pein. I haven't been trained in the field of fucking ridiculous anonymities before." Kyuubi glared darkly at Pein, he didn't like him that much anymore since he'd been treating his Master like a slave since they'd been together. He might be partially a hypocrite in this sense but he didn't care! He knew her first and the best out of them all so he had rights.

"Well find her you bastard!" Pein didn't like Kyuubi that much either, since he'd taken over his body and tormented everyone for 16 years.

"I'm trying!"

"I think I know why you're trace determines she is here." Everyone looked at Gemma as she fiddled with a lock of her hair.

"What is it Gemma?" Arian's heart pounded in her chest, how could her mate and sister know something she didn't?

"Well, I didn't think it was anything but this entire house has Nolena's trace on it; as if she created it with a spell from the Celtic World."

"It is?" Arian closed her eyes and tried spreading out her internal magic to the house and felt for Nolena's familiar trademark. "It is…" 'Why didn't I notice before?'

"I now notice it too." Kyuubi muttered. "But what does it have to do with this?"

"Nolena-sama likes using obscene amounts of spells, and complicated tactics. She also likes to add things, that she expects people to find or discover a code or even create it for later usage, sometimes just for her own needs. Possibly…the reason why we can't figure out where they are, is…she cast a spell that she wanted for her own needs or for us to find. I'm thinking she created a hidden floor to this house with an unknown purpose for us to find."

"You mean…there is a third floor to this house? That Itachi and I never noticed?" Kisame inquired slowly. Gemma nodded, Arian's head spun in confusion as to how she didn't notice.

"But…if it's an illusion…how come we ninja didn't notice it?" Pein asked confusedly.

"Spells are different from jutsu. Especially powerful spells as the ones Nolena-sama can cast. Hers were always extremely original and no one in the entire Celtic World could figure them out, not even Madam Celeste; which worried the Royal Council. If Gemma is correct, then they are in this house and we have to find where the extra floor is. I have a hunch it's in between this floor and the next floor; since only she'd make it that complicated."

Everyone stared at the twins and then began to wonder how to save their friends/lovers.

"I have a question," Kisame spoke up and everyone focused on him. "What could the reason of the extra floor be? Would she leave clues for it?"

"I don't know…the only way we'd be able to figure out the way to break the spell that conceals the floor is to discover the password. I have never been able to comprehend her spells and I'm the most intelligent one of the council…The only person we could possibly ask about her spells, to even figure out what it's for is her trainer; Damien, and he's the one who attacked them. So we need a new plan."

Kisame sighed heavily and drew circles on his notepad with his pencil.

"Why don't we go through everything Nolena's ever given any of us to figure it out if it has a clue?" he suggested.

"That's going to take days, she gave all of us many things that could mean ANYTHING." Sasori ground out between his teeth, but stood up anyway.

"Then we'd better get started, now shouldn't we." Kisame stood and headed to his bedroom to begin his search. The rest wandered off to follow suit.

**(-With Nolena and Itachi-)**

"You have such sweet blood, my pet." Damien licked his lips after he finished cleaning the wound he created across Nolena's belly.

He had already fed her a blood-replenishing potion, and her blood flow seemed to never cease. He had torn open several wounds along her body, and as her adrenaline pumped hard from the fear of the torment increased; the sweeter her blood became, and the more Damien drank. Damien was typically similar to a Day Walker; a vampire of the Celestial World with no other need but the enjoyment of seeing a helpless beauty in pain.

Itachi had long since been able to stand it and freely allowed his displeasure of the episode to show. Watching his friend being tormented this way was ripping at him, since he remembered how he'd done that to others in the past. The pain he must have caused those innocent people; it just made him feel guiltier by the second. How he wished he never done those deeds.

Nolena moaned in pain and tried to raise her chakra levels to heal her wounds but when Damien sunk his claws into her hip she stopped. She was still blind, helpless, and terrified of the man to the point of near submission.

"Now, now. Don't go trying to heal you're self, that wouldn't be good. I'll just hurt you some more." He removed the claws and licked the blood off them and then caressed her face lightly and pulled her into a kiss, forcing his way into her mouth and then pulled her head by her hair; causing her to cry in pain. Then suddenly she could see again and noticed her surroundings. There were hundreds of rows of bookcases filled with scrolls and English style texts. The cases reached the ceiling and there were desks and chairs through out the entire room.

"This is my-"

"Yes, yes, my pet. This is your study that you created inside this house. It's interesting how not even the Royal Twin Guardian's noticed the floor in between the first and third. The material you we're laying on earlier was my own little addition though, like it?"

Nolena again tried to crawl away but then realized he still had her hair in a death grip.

"Please Damien, let me go, there is nothing I can do for you since I am a Goddess no more." She whimpered when his knee pressed in between her thighs and stroked her face. He smirked at this, and kissed her again.

"Actually there is. You can still give me your immortality, forcibly dormant power, and even conceive me a child for my own bidding. You see, with out you I can not become the Celtic Ruler, so I need you're abilities to help me reach my goal." She glared at him darkly.

"You've always been a power hungry, self-absorbed and greedy you bastard! I'll never give you any of those. I refuse to help you." She waited for a punishment, and she'd gladly take it over helping him.

"I thought you'd say that, that's why I brought you're little friend along…besides the fact I wanted to destroy him for killing me 3 years ago." He stood, letting go of the wounded goddess, standing over her.

"I think I'll kill him, and preserve his still growing children in my special embryonic urns. That way I can infuse them with both yours and my DNA and then, I'll create the perfect weapons. Take over the most powerful one; sealing my rightful place as the Celestial Ruler. Forever."

Nolena stared up at Damien in fear; she had no doubt he'd do so, just to become ruler. She looked at Itachi, clothed in just one of Kisame's large nightshirts and his unprotected pregnant belly, showing clearly. Her heart clenched at the thought of him being murdered and his children being treated as some sort of experiments. It just wasn't right.

"Damien-sensei…"

He titled his head in question.

"How did you revive yourself? Or even find my secret spell?"

"Remember that little visit from Glaciyan?"

Her eyes widened.

"I attached my soul to his body and forced him to follow you into your home and I studied the spells on this home of yours. Since I am the one who trained you I was able to figure out where you're secret second floor was. After he left, I stole half his life and stole the body of a random traveling civilian, ate their soul and reconstructed the body to look like my normal self. Kidnapping Itachi and you wasn't hard either. I'm surprised you didn't know it was me with Glaciyan…maybe it was because you were crying your eyes out from your fight with your precious Itachi-kun."

He chuckled lightly at her stunned face and walked over to Itachi tauntingly and petted his belly gently. He laughed at the Uchiha's obvious discomfort.

"Nolena-san, if you would obey me and do as I wish…I could restore your power and make you a Goddess again. I can restore your power to its original strength and you could rule beside me as my Empress. Your precious Itachi will live and so will anyone else you wish. What do you think?"

Nolena remained silent and just stared at the floor contemplatively. He smirked widely; she obviously wanted to agree and he knew she'd do anything to protect her friends.

"I'll give you thirty minutes to decide, I'll be back." He disappeared out the door.

"Nolena…"

She ignored him.

"Please don't tell me you're thinking of submitting to that bastard!"

Again she remained silent, but turned from him as well. Tears slid down his cheeks as his mind turned to the alternative.

"I-I'll let him have my children and I-I can always become pregnant again! I will not let you sacrifice yourself for a world you are no longer part of!"

She kept quiet.

"Nolena! He will only hurt you! He will not do anything but torment you for the rest of your life. I am begging you to not do as he wishes."

Nolena performed a spell and all of her wounds healed and the blood faded, but she began panting from obvious chakra exhaustion. Then she stood and did a summoning spell; one of her most formal Kimono dresses appeared in her hands. It was blood red with a black waist bow for her size and a complicated black design adorned it. She pulled it on and tied the bow tightly. She waved her hand and her hair was in a neat braid and loose, the blood washed from it.

"Whatever is going through your mind Nolena, stop it before I bash it out of your head!" pleading wasn't working so maybe threats?

"Itachi-kun…"

He quieted in response.

"I may not be a Goddess anymore, and I don't really expect him to make me one again, but I am still part of the Celestial Universe. I have a duty to do whatever I can to protect them and a duty to protect you and my other friends. He has been the largest enemy of my life ever since I was born. He has tortured me my _entire_ life. Now he wants to torment my friends…my family even, this makes it _far more_ than personal. If giving myself to him is the only way to protect my family, I will do it."

"Nolena…please…we can stop him again, we will suffer but we will still defeat him."

She turned and looked him dead in the eyes emotionlessly.

"Itachi…there is no way, both of us will leave here alive, if I don't cooperate. He is going

to kill you to get your babies because there is no way you'll survive that, because he will rip open your body and I am too weak to save you from severe blood loss. Damien-sensei has been and always will be a ruthless person. I am not putting you through that just because I don't want to sacrifice myself."

"But Nolena-" Nolena kissed him on his mouth lightly to quiet him, he kissed back and then she pulled away.

"I am doing this to protect you, just the way you've always done for me. It took a while for you and I to even tolerate each other but…look at the friendship we have now. I love you dearly Itachi, as I do Kisame, Arashi, Kyuubi, your brother Sasuke and Naruto and everyone else. You are all too precious to me for me to suffer you." A few tears streaked down her face and gasped Itachi's face with her hands gently, then his chains suddenly vanished and he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"But if we are friends…why would you leave us behind?" Itachi was crying as well; uncharacteristic of his normal behavior, but it was also from his pregnancy induced hormones. Normally he'd just express his concerns with words, but they didn't seem to be getting the point across at the moment.

"I am leaving you behind, to protect you from a future of torment and horror. If I do not cooperate…I will be forced to watch you and everyone else die. I know Damien…he will do anything to get what he wants…so stop fighting me!"

Itachi hugged her tightly in defeat, for he knew if he kept at it, it would get worse.

"I wanted you to be the children's Godmother…"

"I will…but they wont see me for a while…not till after I have Damien's children. But I promise that his ruling will not affect this world. I promise my pride and everything else I have to keep you safe."

"You will come back…wont you?"

"Yes…just think of this as another one of my trips to Germany."

She nodded promptly and kissed him again just as the door opened.

"My, my; don't you two look lovely." They pulled apart and Nolena stepped away from Itachi quickly. "Have you made a decision my pet?" He smirked since he knew the answer and looked her up and down; enjoying her new attire.

"Itachi…the way to get out of here is to say this spell…and walk through that door after." She summoned a piece of paper with wording on it and he took it and stared at the wording then back at Nolena, nodding sadly. "Tell everyone I love them, and to not come after me. Tell Kyuubi, and the twins I went by my own free world and to avoid the Celestial World until I summon them." He nodded again.

Nolena stood before her sensei and bowed at the waist and stood again.

"I accept you're proposal, Damien-sama."

"Good girl…" He grabbed her at the waist and pulled her close then bit into her collarbone, lapping up the blood his name scrawling across the bite mark. Then he pulled the collar of his kimono top aside and hesitantly she repeated the action upon him; her name appearing on him. They were now bound completely. "We can begin the regenerating of your power when we return home; and then you will destroy everyone in the royal council for me." She nodded and then they disappeared.

Itachi fell to his knees staring at the paper in his hand and muttered the spell.

"Kai maito cepto frocite tai jamiat maito yokelsa." **(0)**

**-§TBC§-**

Do yourself and me a favor because everything I write down there is very important…

**(0)**It is supposed to mean; "To gain power; one must learn first what power means." I am a celestial believer and it is the language that I speak with my fellow believers, there are few who under stand it because for you to speak it, you must be contained well with the belief and for me to explain it would take far too long. This is how I speak so it's a language to me; do not criticize it please.

**A/N:** I don't know how I got it out of me…besides saying to hell with it and writing down whatever the fuck I wanted. I sort of changed my original plans so this whole story might end differently. It might end up being longer than I wished. Oh well.

Let see…I've never done Chapter notes before but I think I should…so I can explain it to people if I even had a problem understanding something…or want to tell you something…so here you go!

**Chapter Notes:** The whole reason for Damien suddenly coming back to life was Itachi. If anyone has noticed, the story is really Itachi and Nolena centric (sorry for those who still think Nolena to be a Mary-sue). I now have caused a million problems for myself by bringing Damien into this story as well.

Now I have to write how we destroy the Celestial World and blah. I feel like I'll end up detouring from the main characters and end up focusing on the OC's for like…an entire chapter. **_THAT WOULD BE BAD._** I'll probably do it anyway though…

Ok…Nolena is going to have to do something really important soon…and it will decide the fate of a lot of people. I hate making my OC's seem like Mary-sues…She isn't anywhere near perfect. When you have power forced upon you for the wrong reason or have power and use it to show off…that's when you have a Mary-sue… That's why I technically made Nolena less powerful…she's a Goddess and I took that title away from her to stop the Mary-sueness but I'm giving it back…so…uh…yea…we'll talk about that if you have a complaint.

Now Itachi's pregnancy: He is going to have 3 babies. All will be in perfect health. They will all be fricken little angelic ninjas. They will all be perfect. They will be Momma's little babies! Why? BECAUSE I'M GONNA DO IT TO SPITE DAMIEN!

**Things you should know about:**

**Kyuubi:** He is Nolena's apprentice and now he has succeeded her and is a God now. He is still nowhere near as powerful as Nolena…or yet Damien, but still stronger than the twins. I consider this Kyuubi a partial OC so….I 'own' him and yes…him and Arashi are fighting over Nolena in case anyone wondered. There will be future arguments about her to come. Vote on how you like them on a scale of 1-10, 10 being good and 1 beign bad.

**Nolena:** My self based alter ego. My best character and she had been with me for 10 years now. Her first name is derived from my own name...I'll explain it if you want. Well Nolena used to be the most powerful Goddess in the Celestial World, for she was born a fallen. I had to degrade her so much to take away from the Mary-sueness people assumed of her. She really isn't as good as I make her out to be for she is kind of too nice and a tad bit cowardly. I'm not that nice and no where near cowardly. She wont kill people as where the only thing stopping me from doing so is the law. In this story, she gets to do things she'd never want to do and I find it amusing. Vote on how you like them on a scale of 1-10, 10 being good and 1 being bad.

**Arian and Gemma:** They are my favorite OC's…yet I don't write much about them. The whole reason I put them in the original story was to balance out the mary-sueness. Arian is obviously the one in charge of them, and the better one. She is the smart, calm and the only person in this story that has a cure for anything…or will make one. She'd cure cancer…but the Celtic Rulers forbade her from interfering with the world that isn't hers. Gemma is the muscle so to speak, she is brash, loving, and logical surprisingly. She tends to notice the things no one else does but rarely voices them in fear of being berated about it. They will soon have a huge role coming up. Vote on how you like them on a scale of 1-10, 10 beign good and 1 being bad.

**Chikara:** He's the lovable wolf that Nolena gave Itachi for his 21st birthday. I keep forgetting to include him in a lot of things…because he's a wolf…and doesn't talk to people…except Itachi and Nolena. He has a part coming up that is semi-important (to me mainly). He's mainly there for sheer randomness; if something happens and I don't know how to deal with it thank god we have a magical wolf to help out! LOL! Vote on how you like them on a scale of 1-10, 10 being good and 1 being bad.

**Damien:** Believe it or not, he is my favorite male OC...and believe me, I have a lot of OC's. (He is just awsome) Yea...he is evil (duh) but I for some sick and twisted reason love him tormenting Nolena. Even in the RP he was tormenting her. Guess what he is gonna do next chapter! GUESS GUESS! I want you guys to think of it! How many people like his character? vote on a scale of 1-10, 10 being good and 1 being bad.

Vote on how you like all the other characters on a scale of 1-10 as well!

Yea…Thanks for reading and please comment with any questions you have at all. And SIGN THEM. I like to know who my reviewers are so I know who to thank. :D

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL UPDATE AGAIN!!!**

**Eventually…**


	7. Fatalities

**The Most Beautiful Things Happen To Us**

**A/N:** …I focus way too much on Nolena and Damien…but…I can so deal. LOVE YA!

**Note:** there is a Poll at the end of the chapter. Please read!

**Chapter SEVEN: Fatalities**

**(-10 minutes before Damien returns to the room-) (-With the others-)**

A small black bird flies through the room and drops a letter at Arian's feet and flies off. She picks it up gently and scans the words carefully. The brunet sighs heavily and everyone stares at her.

"I have really bad news."

Gemma's eyes widen, what could be worse than this?

"My assistant was just found slaughtered; reported to have already been 3 days dead…and someone has broken into my storage room. Fingerprints were found and claimed to be Lord Damien's. I knew I should have checked before I left…"

"What did he take Arian?" Her mate was scaring her and that sickening feeling in her stomach to do so.

"He took my entire storage of 'Karochivkloric'. I don't know how he got past the permanent seal."

Gemma covered her mouth and curled to her self. Kyuubi clutched his head and almost started shaking.

"What does it do?" was Kisame's question.

"It's what reverses the forced dormant of a Celestial Beings powers. It is highly dangerous, and secured. Not many are ever permitted to use this, for Madam Celeste usually doesn't see someone fit to deserve them. There isn't much of it because not even a drop is needed to resurface the powers; it will bring you back to your most powerful point in life. I'm guessing Damien will feed it to Nolena-sama.

If he uses all of it; it will first bring her to her original power…and then it will multiply times 10 rapidly and repeatedly, until it wears off and she will be left like that. Such an increase in power will probably shred any sanity she has left, and her common sense.

The side effects include an increase in rage and anger and she will become a monster, her body will adapt partly to her innermost animal and act like it in it's vicious attack state. Possible strange reactions to certain people and sometimes either an opposite reaction to other people like hating someone you love or a mixed reaction to them like hating and loving them. It will be easy to trigger anything, and make them want it badly. If you make them angry for example, they will want to kill anyone or anything in site.

The only problem is that; if it isn't treated-" The entire house shook for a moment; bringing everyone to battle positions.

Then they heard soft and slow footsteps, descending the stairs. A bloody, bruised and pregnant Itachi wore an emotionless and cold look; one he hadn't had since 4 years ago after he secretly fell in love with Kisame. Said man ran to him and clung him to his chest in relief. He petted him gently.

"Y-you're alive! B-but…where is Nolena-sama?" Itachi clung onto Kisame with a death grip, bruising his sides.

"She went with that bastard; to protect us."

The three Celestial Beings looked at each other with similar sorrowful faces. Would they ever see her again?

-

The room is dark, no windows, or lights, just a mattress in the corner. It is barely a10 by 8 room; not much space. The walls finished with a substantial layer of impenetrable metal and in one high corner is a tiny surveillance camera, guarded by a charm. It was an uncomfortable feeling room, obviously not a place for enjoyment. This had Nolena a bit confused and scared.

"Sensei…what is this about?"

A gentle push and she was in the dimly lit room, with her sensei looming behind her. She fought the urge to run when his hands were slipping off her dress. Instead she took a submissive stance out of instinct and fear no matter how much she didn't want it. Her hands gently settled on top of his as they slowly moved across her skin, and she leaned back into his firm chest. He was being very tender with her; this was foreign in her mind.

Damien began dropping gentle kisses on her bare neck, shoulders and head; trying to calm her, for she was obviously frightened. She slowly started to relax, believing if she kept up her part of the deal, he'd not hurt her or her family.

"Sh…Good girl, see? It's not so bad…I wont hurt you." He kept whispering in her ear and just held her almost lovingly; this was surprisingly pleasant.

"Mh…yes sir." Nolena kept her eyes averted away from his shamefully. Personally; she felt wrong by enjoying the warmth of his embrace and how it felt ok to want to stay there, especially when she knew it wasn't what she wanted.

"I'm sorry but we can't stay like this forever and I'd greatly enjoy conceiving our child now, but we can not. This is not the time. We have more important business, so just behave and it will be ok." He smiled and petted her gently. Nolena was the one thing he had always wanted for himself, everything he worked forever since she was a child. Even though he doesn't look it, he is much older than her and despite his young appearance he was getting on in his age. He needed to get into his line of power now and have her bear an heir.

The hands left her body and a thick, heavy and cold metal object was snapped around her neck. Nolena gasped and forced herself to not attack him. He had collard her with one of the very deadly and painful training collars. Completely forcing her to submit, giving her no chance to defend herself; so she forced away from his embrace and stood before him. It was a shock that he let her do so.

"You just said you wouldn't do anything to me as long as I behaved, why?" Now she felt worse, she was letting herself trust him. Her trainer, who had hurt and defiled her, scarred her mind and tormented her dreams, ruined the better parts of her life. All he wanted was her power, not to love and care for her the way she had her family care for her.

"It's just a precaution, calm down. I-"

"You are putting me on a leash like some animal!? I am you're mate even if I do not take pleasure in it. I made a promise to not attack and I intend to keep that promise to save my family."

She stood still when he approached her, and didn't react when a piece of cloth was tied to cover her breasts and a simple skirt cloth was added to cover her lower area.

"What are you doing?"

"Dressing you properly since I am resurfacing your powers now. I don't know how you will react to the potion I have to give you so it's best to be safe." She nodded, feeling she had no choice in the matter. "The collar is so when I encounter you, you can not attack me."

"I already said-" He stroked her face gently and ran a thumb over her lips, grinning widely.

"I know pet, but the 'Karochivkloric' potion is supposed to be dangerous one drop will bring your greatest power back and I wonder how you'll react to the whole vial. So, if you become violent, I need to protect myself. It may take a while for its effects to subside, so you're calmer and obedient. Is that clear?" Nolena bowed her head submissively and sighed.

"As you wish sir…" He chuckled darkly and kissed her, biting her lip to make her respond, and she did, lackadaisically. He pulled away and she looked ashamed. A 3-ounce vial was with drawn from his pocket and he uncapped it.

"Drink this." She took the vial and downed it in one go, and gasped at the burning feeling she was getting all over her body. When it subsided she felt power coursing through her body. She stared at her hands and grinned, clutched her fist and summoned her intense power drinking in the pleasing feeling.

"I haven't felt this strong in centuries…" She was enjoying it too much, having all this power back, it made her feel; intense and then she felt rage pooling in her stomach. The rage confused her, but she was too much into her regained power to really care.

"Amazing isn't it? How it feels to have everything in your grasp? Don't you want to use it? And destroy who took it away from you?" He egged on that noticeable livid flash in her eyes; he liked it. It is what he needed to have her help destroy the council.

"Yea…I do…" Nolena's mind was clouding, and then she felt the burning again, as the power level multiplied. She felt anger taking over her body and she smirked evilly, her eyes glowing red and she growled at Damien, the burning was gone.

All this power was building in her body and the rage, anger, jealousy and hatred to come with it were welcomed willingly, and she felt a bloodlust come with the second wave of fierce, burning, raw power. Her first target was Damien, for he just stood there watching, a feral grin met her lips and he paled visibly. That wasn't planned but he couldn't blame her, after all he did to her. Then a fierce and low growl alerted him she was now ready to hunt and had claimed him as her food.

He knew she had just lost control and needed to get out quick. She then stopped her predatory watch to wince as an even stronger wave of burning power hit her, and then barred her teeth and snarled viciously at him, crouching down into a predatory position. The intense power was overwhelming the dark god and it made him panic. Damien backed away towards the door, watching her carefully as she followed him with slow steps on all fours.

His lips parted in awe as her energy began leaking from her glands and a mixed hue of black and silver flared about her skin. Her hair seemed to grow angry and flare about. Damien did not know why this was happening but he was sure if he stuck around to find out what was happening he might not live to carry out his plan.

So then Damien jumped out the door and closed it just as she lunged at him. He fell to the ground when the door was struck; leaving a large dent on it. The door was rattling, and scratching sounds of metal could be heard along with angry growls and snarls. Damien jumped back and performed several spells on the door and then ran off, not planning to stick around.

**(-Back at the Hoshigaki-Uchiha Residence-)**

"Well Itachi-san…your children are fine and the medicine wont affect them. You're wounds will be gone in the next hour."

"Thank you." Itachi snuggled into Kisame's side, curing his feet up under him on the couch. His spouse held him protectively.

All the ANBU and most other ninja had left. Sasori and Deidara decided to spend the night and crashed in the guest bedroom. Pein/Arashi couldn't stand being there any longer and just disappeared with Tsunade. The only people that stayed with the couple were the twins and Kyuubi.

"Are you going to be alright Itachi-san?" Gemma asked quietly, everyone knew this would bother him possibly the worst, since he was there.

"The pregnancy is causing my hormones to go spastic, I'll be quite fine when I reach my 7th month."

Everyone stared at the brunet, how could he act so calm…when he was obviously hurting?

"Itachi…it's ok, we know you-"

"That's enough." Kisame cut Arian off; he didn't want that berating his lover like this. "Thank you for your help, but I think it would be best if you all would just leave. We've been through enough for one day."

The twins looked at each other in distress, but bowed to the blue skinned man and his partner and vanished. Kyuubi stared at them, mainly glaring at the brunet.

"You know Uchiha…at one point we fought with each other for Master Nolena's attention and over who she favored. It makes me sick to see you acting like it doesn't matter now. You're a disgrace, always acting like you're marvelous and perfect. And just to keep up that image, you are pretending to not give a damn about the one person that first and foremost treated you like someone she needed and cared for instead of the malicious murderer you are. I hope you're pleased with that."

"…" Itachi looked at him blankly, as if he didn't care about his opinion. Kisame kept quiet, not wanting to speak.

"Let me know if Master Nolena contacts you, thank you for the hospitality." Kyuubi bowed politely and vanished.

**(-Damien's observation room-)**

Damien glanced over at the 80-inch screen on his left wall, Nolena was pillaging in circles around the room possibly looking for him. Thankfully he wasn't there, in his best interest at least. She would pause exactly every 2 minutes and 47.3 seconds for 8.7 seconds and squirm in pain; then her energy flame would grow darker and bigger. He calmly recorded this in his research diary that was already filled with piles of research on other subjects, all concerning the young goddess on the screen.

Nolena suddenly slammed into the door, where the weak spot was and Damien felt the floor shake. This was not good, he apparently didn't build that room to seismic standards; it didn't exactly occur to him she'd become like this. Then she cried out in pain again and then it changed in to a howl of hunger and started attacking the mattress in the corner.

A wide smirk played across his lips, if she was hungry, just what would she eat and would she attack something alive? Maybe something bigger than her and just as wild? The dark god stood and disappeared and went off to find some good prey for her, and returned to the hidden entrance of her "cage", it was barely a 3 by 4 entrance but it was big enough for the angry tiger at the entrance.

Damien disappeared back to the observation room and on his desk pressed two buttons; one after the other. The panel opened so only the ferocious 600-pound Celestial Bred Bengal Tiger could pass through and it did. Now the god didn't really think she'd eat it, but he'd wonder what would happen if she'd fight it really or would they not fight?

He sat in his chair upright and watched the screen of the small room, anxiously waiting to see the power of his student. The tiger sauntered in and when Nolena spotted it; a vicious smile dressed her lips and she fell into a hunting position.

The tiger growled angrily at the feral girl; it did not like being taunted. Nolena's hair flared about her when she shuddered in pain and then it settled, dancing about her skin. The tiger growled approaching her slowly and then it pounced; Nolena was still in the after shock of pain and it pinned her on her back, biting for her throat but she smirked angrily at it and held it back.

Damien stared at the screen as she actually started playing with it, letting it get close to her and actually let it claw her body. She was bleeding all over the floor and he was honestly feeling nervous about this little test. Then she threw the tiger across the room, and stood, wounds healing on their own (making Damien less nervous) and her own blood covering parts of her body. She flared her power around her and attacked the tiger, ripping open a large wound along its entire side with her claws; the wide wounds pooling blood all on the floor in a heavy amount.

The dark god stared as the tiger struggled to stand and fight but what shocked him more was Nolena laying in the blood and it soaked her hair and cloths as she lapped it up from the ground. She rolled in it a bit, letting it cover her entirely; taunting the tiger as she watched it suffer. The tiger collapsed from blood loss and laid on its unwounded side; breathing shallowly. Nolena; blood splattered and appearing to be enjoying to very much reached both her ands and grabbed at one of the wounds and ripped the skin right off and torn into the raw flesh eating it while the animal was still alive.

Damien paled and looked away, focusing on his research diary to take behavioral notes. This was even too much for him; it was terrifying how a person could tear into a creature and eat it raw; not to mention tiger is not a normal meal choice. He looked back up to see her eating the heart, tearing at it with such fierce hunger that it made him sick to his stomach. He didn't know why it was happening but as long as she ended up helping him in the end it wouldn't matter.

He finished the formula on his paper and smirked widely he would only have to wait 2 more days. One drop would resurface her power and then after an estimate on how much was in the vial, gathering the time difference between each power surge, and how long it lasted; he was able to figure that 46 hours and 27 minutes should be enough time. So, in 2 days time he would be able to destroy the Council and take the position that was "rightfully" his.

The platinum blue haired man took another look at the screen and grimaced, she was halfway through with the carcass and eating at the brains now. He really wished he didn't have to watch it but it was research…so he had to. It should be gone with in the next hour so he could remove the remains (somehow) and the next day test her reaction to another person. Now he just had to find a "volunteer"…how well will that one go?

**(-Hoshigaki-Uchiha Residence-)**

Itachi was sitting at the table eating a fruit salad and a large stick of dango. He really didn't want to eat, but Kisame convinced him after a while; saying that if he didn't the babies would get sick. His mind was blank, so he wouldn't think about the problem at hand. A moment later he just shoved the food down and headed to the bedroom.

"I'm going to bed, Kisame." He began to ascend the stairs but stopped when Kisame called out to him.

"Here, I fixed it." He held up the black, red and silver swirled crystal on the newly repaired silver chain that Nolena had given him for his 21st birthday. Itachi stared at it and looked away.

"That's nice…Good night Kisame." He began to walk up the stairs again, but was yet again halted.

"Aren't you going to put it on?" Itachi looked at his husband and blinked emotionlessly.

"Why…would I?" Kisame wore a confused look.

"You never took it off…until it broke. Nolena gave it to you, as a gift remember?"

"Who is Nolena?" Itachi stared him in the eyes for a moment and then turned, going up the stairs finally and went to his room.

"I-ta-chi…" Kisame said to himself slowly, staring where his lover stood. "You erased her from your mind…because you blamed yourself for her leaving…how could you forget your best friend so easily?" He pocketed the necklace and walked up the stairs after his husband ignoring the new second floor and went directly to his room he shared with the brunet.

He stood in the doorway; peering through the inch of space the open door left and watched Itachi. The brunet changed into his night cloths and crawled under the covers of the freshly mad bed, his dark hair splayed out, out of his pony-tail and over the white pillow, contrasting beautifully. He lay there emotionless, curled under the white sheets and deep red comforter with his eyes closed.

Kisame watched the brunet beauty until his face relaxed and signaled he was asleep. Then he wandered into the room and sat on the bed, stroking his lovers pale face lovingly.

"You two shared so much, and ganged up on me back then. Now she comes back and helps us achieve something so magnificent and then leaves with someone she hates to protect us. You blame yourself for it and erase her from your memory. I've known you since you were 13…and yet I still don't understand you. Why do your torment yourself?"

The blue skinned man petted his lovers face again and then kissed his forehead and stood from the bed. He left the room feeling he couldn't look at him with out feeling sorry for the other man. Itachi hated it when people pitied him, so it'd be best if he just left and went to come to terms with his thoughts.

**(-47 hours later, With Nolena-)**

Nolena was just sitting in the middle of the floor rocking back and forth whilst clutching her knees to her chest. She was very calm but nervous, there was a body in the corner of the room and she had a feeling she was the cause it was there. Nolena didn't know why she was there, the last thing she remembered was her sensei coddling her and putting her in a dark room, but this one was different there was blood everywhere! The rage in her stomach had settled and her body had adapted to the immense power. She was still covered with blood and it was caked on heavily. She looked around frightened and shook, she wanted out and she was confused. She needed to escape!

**(-With Damien-)**

The dark god flipped a page in his theory data and read a passage that was written millions of years ago that intrigued him greatly...

_Side effects of an over dose:_

_The side effects of the Karochivkloric potion include an increase in rage and anger, causing the drinker to become monster like._

_The body will supposedly adapt partly to the innermost animal and the drinkers actions will reflect on it in a vicious attack state._

_It is not unusual for the drinker to have damaged memory tissue and it normally erases parts of the drinkers past that they would most want to forge or recent eventst._

_The possible reactions to certain people are sometimes unusual. Sometimes either an opposite reaction to other people for example hating someone you adore or a mixed reaction to them like hating and loving the person._

_Emotions such as violence will be easy to trigger and make them want it badly. If you make them angry for example, they will want to kill anyone or anything in site. Also, depending on the personality of the drinker, their power coils will have possibly scrambled their sense of control or normal level of desire for certain things._

_A once tested subject was seduced easily by another being, and was noted to be a very nonsexual being. Another was distinguished to be easily angered by anyone who commented him or her wrongly and caused him or her to respond violently; ending with the beheading of the test subject for murder._

_It is noted that the Karochivkloric potion is a deadly substance when in over dose. The production of it has been halted and the records of producing it destroyed, and the death of those untrustworthy who knew the process to compose it. Only the Medical Guardian of the Celestial Universe is now allowed to create it._

Damien grinned and stood. The advantages of this potion kept getting better and better, maybe getting her to submit to him would be even easier. He disappeared and reappeared in front of the door Nolena was behind. He released all the spells and hesitantly opened the door, flooding the room with light. He saw blood everywhere but when he saw the blood covered girl in the middle of the floor he didn't care.

"Nolena?" he called out calmly and she looked at him and he almost smiled when a relieved look settled on her face.

"Damien-sensei?"

"Come here pet." She did and even though he knew the blood would stain his cloths he held her in his arms. He was surprised that she so willingly and sincerely cuddled into his chest, holding on frightenedly.

"Damien-sensei…you promised you wont hurt me ever again right? And you wont let anything hurt me?"

He smiled at her and stroked her face gently. This is what he always wanted, ever since the day he had begun her training, this is what he wanted. For her to trust and love him dearly for who he was, even his dark and sometimes cruel desires. After she denied him of becoming his wife back when she was younger his heart grew cold and angry. He wanted her so bad not just for her power but her beauty and love. Nolena was a beautiful girl with a beautiful caring heart.

He took care of her and treated her well, but when he confessed to her his true feelings, his heart broke when she told him no, because he was her trainer and nothing more. So he let it go for a while and then couldn't take it anymore and forced himself upon her and basically destroyed anything they had and she fell from his grasp.

Her denial turned him angry, bitter and evil. She did not know it, but it was her fault he became this way, and it wasn't changing. And he figured she shouldn't remember any of that and they start over from the beginning, and this time; with the power of the Karochivkloric potion inside her, he could make her love him, and they could be happy. He knew it would be a lie but he'd be happy and she'd be by his side and his Empress. It was perfect.

"Sensei? I asked-"

"Yes my pet, I promise not to hurt you ever again. Now I need you to do something for me."

"Yes sir?" She looked up at him confused.

"Forget all of this." He placed his hand to her forehead and forced out all of the memories from her mind till she was back to believing she was still a goddess in training at age 100,000. She seized in his arms but regained posture and held onto him, and when she opened her eyes she looked at his confused. He swelled happily when she regained her state as she was before his confession.

"Sensei? How…how did I get here? I…" She looked about and then at herself where she screamed at the sight of blood. "Why am I covered in blood!? Is it mine!? Sensei!"

"Sh, sh. don't worry pet, it's nothing, I'll take you to get a bath and you can clean up, then we can continue training eh?"

He smiled down at her, her eyes sparkled when she heard the word training and nodded.

She took his hand willingly and he took her to his private bath, planning obscene things in his mind. His little goddess…could vary well end up becoming his lover before the end of the day.

**-TBC-**

**A/N:** Well. Talk about plot twisting!!!!! Never thought Damien, the cold cruel evil bastard had feelings, let alone ones of love for the sweet and beautiful Nolena-sama? I said it before; Damien is my favorite Male OC. He is evil…but he does truly love her and he just wants a second chance. But the question is…how will this change things? –Evil laughter- Wait until you see what I have planed! Poor Itachi…he is depressed and pregnant…he forgetted about Nolena.

**Here is a Poll:**

How long till Nolena is recovered/comes back? (After the attack and crap?)

-3 months

-6 months

-9 months

-1 year

-2 years

-3 years

-5 years

-10 years

-15 years

-20 years

The choice is absolutely yours! Chapter 9 will close the poll; the first half closer will be chapter 10 and the amount of time will be announced. Oh yea….try not to be boring and say 3…I just put it there because I felt like it. It's more interesting when more time goes by! You will see why…-giggles-.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**RAIN OVER AND OUT!**


	8. Pain, with love

**The Most Beautiful Things Happen To Us**

**A/N:** … I'm excited, you?

**Note:** this chapter is full of violence blood and gore and feral people; aka Nolena being drugged. :D

**Note 2:** Um…I do quiet a few time jumps in here…so…just go with it.

**Warning:** um…maybe the note was the warning? Hm….

**Question:** Um…how is this The Most BEAUTIFUL Things Happen To Us; when we have a chapter with a bunch of murders in it?

**Warning 2:** My creativity spark hurts…I think I need to oil it and clean it or something… Any Volunteers?

**Chapter EIGHT: Pain, with love.**

**(-3.5 months later Damien's research room-)**

Damien jerked away from his lab table as the two chemicals he just mixed exploded; producing a horrible smelling gas. Why couldn't he get the damn memory potion to liquefy? He knew he wasn't any Arian Galaxervia; Medical and Potion Specialist but Jeeze; it shouldn't be so hard to make a physical memory potion.

The dark god wanted to make a potion to resurface Nolena's power and only her power to her memory; instead of having to re-teach it to her. Training of that intensity took centuries…and plenty of trips to the medical room.

He poured another sample of the base chemical into the Graduated Cylinder and altered the structure slightly from the previous tests. His notes from the past 157 tries made him want to try it differently; maybe it'll work this time? Doubt it.

The door creaked open and he smiled when he saw his little silver-haired mate shyly peer past the door.

"Sensei…"

"Yes, my pet?" She padded over to him quietly when he motioned her to come in.

"I um…" She bit her lip held her ands in front of her stomach protectively looking away shamefully and didn't relax when her trainer drew her into his arms.

"What is it?"

"You got me…I mean…well…we're pregnant."

Damien squeezed her shoulder lightly and then kissed her passionately. This is exactly what he wanted.

**(-Hoshigaki-Uchiha Residence-)**

"Itachi-koi, please sit down!" Kisame haphazardly followed a hugely pregnant Itachi through the rooms of their large house; he was going to have a heart attack. What if he fell?

"I'm busy!" He yelled and threw a kunai at him; before slowly waddling up the stairs to the bedrooms.

"Come on! You are 8 1/2 months along; you shouldn't be moving around so much!"

"I have no abs, my muscle has depleted into flab and weigh near 180 pounds! I AM NOT HAPPY!"

"You're pregnant! Pregnant people get fat!"

"I don't care! I wont be able to train for months even after the birth! I don't wanna look like an ugly civilian!" He punched the wall of the stair way and it cracked under the force. "I've become so weak and useless Kisame! I can't put a hole through-" Itachi stopped yelling and looked down, feeling pain stirring in his stomach.

"Itachi…what's wrong?"

"I think…it's time." An incredulous look graced his features.

"To…give birth?"

"Yes."

"§$#&&#!$§◘&)((ç$$!!!!#! OK! TO THE HOSPITAL! I'LL CONTACT ARIAN AND GEMMA WHEN WE GET THERE!" Itachi smiled when he did that and allowed himself to be scooped into Kisame's arms bridal style.

-

Itachi groaned in pain as another contraction passed. He nearly broke Kisame's hand as he squeezed it tightly.

Then Gemma walked into the sterile hospital room, with a small bag and set it onto one of the silver trays on the bedside table.

"Arian-chan asked how far apart the contractions are." She busied herself with setting out the various instruments on another silver tray.

"About 3 minutes." Kisame answered and stared at his throbbing and bruised hand. Itachi thought he was getting weak? He was getting stronger!

"Ok…um…Arian is cleaning up for surgery, so she'll be in soon."

"What? Why is she cleaning up for surgery!?" Itachi hollered and sat up a bit straighter. Gemma stared at Itachi carefully and shifted her eyes between Kisame and him.

"You're a human male…so we have to perform a C-section on you."

"Oh great, now your gonna cut me up!"

Gemma sighed heavily and pulled on some gloves to apply the numbing formula on Itachi.

"Well you wont feel a thing, so don't worry. Now Kisame, help him stand so I can numb him."

Kisame complied and Itachi tried to relax as the numbing formula was applied, he instantly felt from his abdomen down starting to go numb. Then before he knew it, Kisame caught him when his legs gave out.

**(-3 hours later-)**

Itachi smiles down at the three sleeping babies in his arms. They all had dark blue hair; like their father; and deep black eyes and pale moonlight skin; like their 'mother'. It was a particularly odd sight but to Itachi and Kisame; they were absolutely beautiful.

"They're perfect, Kisame…" Itachi looked up at his husband and smiled truly for the first time in months.

"They are…what about names though? We've gone through a lot of them but we didn't pick any."

Kisame stroked Itachi's hair gently and watched the kids lovingly. Two girls and a boy; looks like Itachi won. Again.

"I like the name Shizuna. What about you?"

"Um... Well I like Alera and Kaito"

"Well then...she can be Shizuna," Itachi gestured to the girl on his left she had specific birthmark on her cheeks; gills just like Kisame; though they weren't as pronounced. "And he'll be Kaito." The only boy of course; easy to tell who he was. "And she'll be Alera."

"Perfect." Kisame kissed the top of Itachi's head. "Thank you, Itachi."

"What for?" Itachi looked a tad confused as he looked up at his lover again, then looked back down at his children and rocked them gently when he felt one squirm gently.

"Everything."'

Itachi buried his face in Kisame's chest as he was engulfed in a tender embrace.

**(-2 weeks later with Damien and Nolena-)** (A/N: He finally finished the potion... jeeze)

"Sensei...these power's you gave me are amazing, but why did you?" Nolena lifted her arms as her mate tied a tick sash around her waist and then tucked a traditional Japanese katana onto the back of it. She wore a black female kimono and haori with Damien's family seal on the back of it. Her feet were bare, for it was traditional for the trainee to do such on a day as important to their master as this.

"Because of what you're going to do. I wasn't going to tell you but if you do love me then you will do as told with out question correct?" Damien felt her power radiate off her body; he was surprised at how well the potion had worked.

"I-well yes sensei." She looked at him confused and let her arms fall to her sides.

"You are going to annihilate the High Council today."

He smirked as Nolena's eyes widened in fear.

"But they are far more powerful than I am!"

"You'd be surprised. Now drink this, it will accelerate your adrenaline and it will help you take them out." He handed her a vial full of murky black liquid. She gulped it down and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"That was more repulsive than-" Nolena stopped as she felt excitement building inside her and then felt something stab her in her leg and growled in anger. "You dare attack me!?"

Damien grinned to himself; she was now angry and ready to attack. He stroked her head gently as she growled at him.

"Now, now pet; the High Council is in a meeting, so they are all together and ready for their punishment. Armmonal Harth and Andréa Camellias will be the easy one's so go for them first. Be careful with Madam Celeste though. Now go!"

She was gone in a flash; Damien followed shortly to watch from his hiding place.

**(-Council meeting-)**

Madam Celeste stood up swiftly to make a statement to her Advisors and Representatives minus the Guardians. Then a familiar young ex-goddess landed on their meeting table, growling and radiating viciously active power.

"Nolena Takahashi! You have been banished, how did you get back here?"

Nolena smiled evilly and turned to Armmonal first and raised her claws that had red 'chakra' dancing around them. The God tried jump back but before he could the psychotic demonic child grabbed him by his robes, holding him into his place. He knew he was to die.

"I never left." She tore through his throat and ripped out his heart easily and he fell to the floor, dead. The other Council members tried to summon their powers or leave but couldn't for an unfamiliar spell had been placed on the room; trapping them inside.

They tensed defensively and watched the young girl that had them at her mercy. She seemed to vanish into thin air. The Council searched with their eyes for their 'chakra' couldn't search about the room. Andréa let out a shriek of pain and terror and fell to her knees; her arms had been ripped from her body so suddenly, causing her severe pain.

"Madam Celeste! Help me!" She cried, desperate to stop the pain that she knew would never go away. The other Representatives searched for a way to escape; terrified for they were unable to fight.

Celeste just stood against the wall staring down at her advisor, whose blood splattered onto her; coating her skin, cloths and hair. She couldn't move; the shock and terror that had sunk into her being would not allow it. How could the loving and beautiful Nolena do this? Was it because she was never gentle with the child? Was it because she allowed Nolena's trainer to abuse her daily and harshly? Why was this happening?

She began to shake with fear as Andréa's head fell to the floor and her body toppled over. Over her stood Nolena, holding her sharp katana and held a bloodthirsty gleam in her eyes.

The High Celestial Leader could do nothing as she watched her Council members fall to the floor in heaps of brutally assailed messes. She let out a silent scream as blood from the other members was splashed onto her expensive and beautiful robes.

"Nolena! Stop this; that is a direct order from your Ruler!"

The silver haired woman swallowed a scream in her throat when the child that attacked her Council turned that dark and bloodthirsty look on her. She pressed harder against the wall; trying to avoid the woman that was approaching her tauntingly. If only her power's weren't sealed off...

"Well look at this Milady…it's just you…and me, standing here at the brink of your end. Though I am vaguely confused as to why I was commanded to end your life. So, just close your eyes and it will be over quickly."

Celeste looked down at Nolena as she came closer, afraid to remove her eyes from her. She shuddered in disgust as Nolena licked some of her comrade's blood from her cheek and clawed her across the face, and smirked to herself when Nolena backed away.

"You best learn your place brat; you are no longer a Goddess and you have been banished from here. You have no right to be here and deserve to suffer because of these actions."

Celeste glared at Nolena when she turned her head back to her Ruler. Her eyes widened in shock as the deep claw mark heals in rapid progression; emitting a hazy mist from the wound. That bloodthirsty gleam returned ten fold and with a mere pinch of pain; she knew no more.

Nolena smirked at the fall body before her, she cut her body down the middle, and the blood, brains and innards spilled onto the floor messily. Damien jumped down into the room and stroked his pet's head gently.

"Very good pet, you have made me proud; now…" The dark God went to Madam Celeste's body and picked up the shimmery titanium necklace that had a yin and yang insignia on it with 24-point (0) trigram symbol in the center; and placed it around her neck. He felt a burning sensation and then a moon crescent appeared on her forehead.

Nolena stared at her mate as her adrenaline settled and smiled.

"Thank you Damien-sensei."

"It's no longer Sensei, it's High Ruler, my precious. Now let's go announce my promotion to the people of the Celestial Universe." Nolena bowed honorably and followed behind her mate slowly to the exit; feeling nothing to be wrong with this situation. She placed her hand on her belly and felt the rapid growth of her child inside her. Only 2 months (1) till she'd give birth to her very own child.

**(-1 week later; Hoshigaki-Uchiha residence-)**

Itachi slumped into the chair between his children's cradles and sighed tiredly.

"These children are exhausting, where is Kisame when I need him," Itachi groan and looked over the side of the cradle on his left and smiled down at Shizuna, his oldest daughter and the younger that lay beside her. (By 2 minutes) "But this is worth it; hello Shizuna, Alera." he whispered quietly and the looked to the cradle on his right and smiled at his only son Kaito and pulled up the blanket to keep him covered. He glanced at Chikara curled up in a corner and called to him; he looked up at his master obediently.

"Will you watch over the children for me Chikara?"

The wolf dutifully stood and took Itachi's place between the cradles and was stroked from head to tail lovingly.

"Good boy."

Quietly; Itachi left the nursery and headed to his room to begin his workout, feeling irritated at the flabby feeling he had. Time to get back into shape!

-

Kisame walked into the room to see his spouse hanging upside down from the ceiling and doing crunches.

"Itachi…what are you going?"

"My workout." He does another crunch and then flips to the floor, not making a sound and smiles gently at his lover; then goes back to his emotionless state. "Classes over?"

"Yup; are the kids sleeping?" Itachi wipes some of the sweat from his forehead; noting Kisame to be a bit sweaty and dirty as well.

"Yes, Chikara is watching them. Also, they are very well behaved…shocking really."

"That's good, they'll be great ninja someday." Itachi nodded and sighed heavily.

"Let's go take a bath, I feel filthy and the kids should be asleep for a bit longer." Kisame followed his lover to the Master bath room slowly; and frowned. Why did Itachi have to seem so heartbroken? Maybe he should take Itachi out tonight; looks like he could use a day off.

-

Itachi smoothed down his black silk mini skirt and straightened his white dress shirt; then ran a hand through his long silky ebony locks. He stared into the mirror and sighed; he felt empty as if something was missing and he wanted to know what that thing was. Kisame and his children were the only things keeping him sane.

Kisame knocked on the door dragging him from his thoughts.

"Ready to go Itachi?" Itachi stopped staring at himself in the mirror and went to the bedroom door, opening it carefully.

"Yea…let's go." Kisame frowned slightly and let Itachi walk past him. They bid Sasuke and Naruto goodbye and began their walk to the restaurant Kisame made reservations at. Itachi clutched Kisame's arm gently and laid his head against his arm.

They remained silent the whole walk to the restaurant; the 'Yahnundasis' a new place that was supposed to be good. After arriving the couple was automatically seated, handed menus and served drinks. Itachi studied the menu carefully before setting it down and targeting the handsome blue man across form him with a serious look.

"Find anything you like?"

"I can't read any of it."

…

"What?" Kisame looked at Itachi questioningly and then looked at his menu (it's in Italian) understanding it perfectly.

"I speak, read and write in Japanese and Chinese. I have no idea what this is."

"It's…Italian…you don't speak Italian?"

"No…I don't."

…

"Well…"

"You do?"

"Yea. You didn't know that? I speak 7 languages fluently." Itachi and Kisame stared at each other momentarily. Itachi sighed heavily and told Kisame to order for him and looked out the window feeling slightly depressed.

They ate their meal quietly, hardly saying anything well…Kisame talked but Itachi muttered a few answers. They skipped dessert and sat quietly till Itachi spoke up.

"Can we go home Kisame? I miss my children…"

"Of course…"

They walked home slowly; Kisame was enjoying the light from the full moon and the warmth of his 'wife' by his side. Then Itachi started sobbing.

"Koi, what's wrong?" They stopped walking and then Kisame veered his partner to a nearby bench and pulled him into his lap.

"I feel empty…there is something missing." Itachi laid in Kisame's arms and followed an ANBU pass through the trees on his way to a mission. Why could they not ever keep hidden from him?

"What do you think it is?" A blue hand glided through ebony locks.

"Feels like a person, I don't know who though; can't tell. I don't even know how I know them…" A couple last tears escaped from his eyes and soaked into Kisame's shirt.

"If you saw this person would you remember them?"

"I don't know…maybe…"

Itachi placed a hand on his heart and swallowed hard; he didn't like the empty feeling. Kisame placed his and over his and held him tighter.

"Its just pain, ruthless pain, with love."

**-TBC-**

(0)A 24-point trigram is the main symbol of Celestial beliefs. It represents all 6 main elements and it's subordinate elements. VERY DIFFICULT TO DRAW! I have to use a ruler and graph paper to do it right; still working on a good version of it.

(1)Celestial Beings pregnancies last 3 months because of their ability to age quickly and then suddenly stop physically aging and only age mentally. This continues till they die. Nolena's child will appear to be 4 years old within 6 months of age.

**A/N:** Sorry…I TOOK FOREVER!!!!!! WAH!!! Yea…THANKS FOR READING LOVE YOU!

**Here is a Poll:**

How long till Nolena is recovered/comes back? (After the attack and crap?)

-3 months

-6 months

-9 months - 2

-1 year - 1

-2 years

-3 years

-5 years

-10 years

-15 years

-20 years - 1

Oh yea…uh…maybe you should only like...vote once, but I really don't care…Poll results revealed next chapter!

**VOTE AND REVIEW!!!**


	9. Reunion?

**The Most Beautiful Things Happen To Us**

**Nolena:** AH!!!!!!!! UPDATE!!!!!!

**Rain:** …I'm working on it deary…

**Itachi:** …Why am I so miserable in this story? Last story I was pathetic; this one I'm far more pathetic.

**Kisame:** I don't think you are pathetic.

**Itachi:** Suck-up

**Rain:** -sweatdrop-

**Nolena: **yea… before they start bickering. The series isn't owned by anyone; there is no warning and the only notice is that Lady Rain skipped a chapter in the story so the poll is closed. The time elapsed is 1 year because the way it tallied up was hard to judge.

**Rain:** Thank you Nolena-kun. BEGIN THE STORY!

**Chapter NINE: Reunion?**

**(-Konohagakure Village-)**

"Mama! Papa! Look, Look!" A four and a half foot shimmery blue haired girl ran over to a large ad on a fence. She had dazzling smoky grey eyes and a wide white smile; she appeared to be about 7 years old.

A tall, long silver-haired woman, with bright red eyes walks slowly to catch up to the child. Beside her; a slightly taller platinum-blue-haired man with grey eyes; and a proud air about him. When the couple reaches the small girl; the woman reads the sign aloud.

"Swordsmanship and Ninjutsu Training at the Hoshigaki-Uchiha Manor. Class times vary; see the instructor(s) for further information. New teachers are also welcome. Um, Faith. You know how I feel about you learning swordsmanship at such a young age. And with people we don't know…you know your powers are still unstable till your 18th month."

"But Mama!" Faith realized that her mother wouldn't allow her but her father… "Papa! Tell Mama I'm ready for training now!"

"Nolena-koi…you know she is, I agree with Faith. You are being a little over protective of her."

"And you wont train me at all!"

"Damien, she is 10 months old! And we don't know these people! What if her powers go spastic like they did a few weeks ago?"

The man looked at his daughter and then back at his wife.

"Would you feel better if you interrogated them?"

Nolena gritted her teeth when she realized that they trapped her.

"Fine. If I don't like them; you are waiting till you are 18 months to train."

The little girl grinned and bounced up and down happily. Her father smiles and her mother rolls her eyes.

**(-Hoshigaki-Uchiha Manor-)**

A 5 foot black haired girl with a broadsword at her side ran down the steps to the dojo and nearly ran into the three people heading down the stairs. She skidded to a haut and bumped into them gently. All three people turn to look at her, all a bit questioning.

"G-gomen-nasai! I'm sorry but I'm in a rush to class…Hoshigaki-sensei will be upset that I am late. Oh I am sorry, how rude of me; my name is Sonja; are you here to sign up for Hoshigaki-sensei's classes?"

Faith was nodding and her mother glared slightly, Damien rolled his eyes.

"We are here to observe and I'm going to find out if this class is suitable for my daughter."

Sonja tightened her sash and looked at her watch, frowning.

"I assure you that sensei is an amazing teacher," she blushes at the thought of him. "Please, come meet him!" swiftly the child led the family down the stairs; and into the dojo; where a group were already gathered. Her sensei noticed her immediately.

"You're late Sonja, you'll need to take 10 laps around the dojo." A couple of the older kids (older than Sonja) snickered from their places on the floor. "And you 2 can join her."

The kids whined but obeyed. The three of them ran around the dojo and Nolena approached the instructor and bowed gently.

"I presume you are Hoshigaki-sensei?"

Kisame starred at Nolena in shock and nearly stopped breathing; he began to stutter as he spoke and blushed as well.

"I-I…y-yes. W-who are you?" He mentally kicked himself for stumbling over his words but was it just him or was that woman Nolena? She seemed so… arrogant.

"I am Nolena Takahashi, this is my husband Damien and our daughter Faith." She made a gesture behind her to her family. Kisame was thinking about when the child thing happened and why she looks so old.

"Faith would like swordsmanship training; and I do not wish to train her myself, for personal reasons but if I find you suitable to train my daughter than I'll allow it. Or she will have to wait a few more years till she is able. Do you think you are qualified to train her?" The Empress raised an eyebrow at the blue-skinned man, as if she were challenging him.

Kisame cocked his head to the side.

"I believe I am 'qualified' to train her, it all depends on work ethic, skill and talent. How old is she?" Kisame questioned; Nolena froze before looking at Faith to judge how old she is in human terms.

"She is 8 years old," the Empress lied through her teeth easily. Damien covered his daughter's mouth, as she was about to comment about her age. She was smart, yet partially oblivious to everything around her.

"She's old enough then; one moment." Kisame turned to his class and ordered them to begin their basic warm up of stretches and basic sword movements. _'What is wrong with her?'_ He asked himself.

"So anything else you'd like to know; or I should know?"

"Faith is a very special child; she has…problems but they aren't medical, just if something weird happens; don't worry about it, just tell her to leave the room until she's calm. " Nolena could feel her daughter's glare and turned and scolded the child with her eyes. Faith immediately calmed down.

"So would you like for me to train your daughter?"

The red-eyed woman closes her eyes and thinks it over for a moment and then stares him directly in the eye.

"I shall think that I will allow it. How much are lessons?"

Kisame smiled his shark tooth smile.

"100,000 Ryo a year. It includes the weapon and other training tools. She can start today but only as observation to see how the class runs. Also classes are at varied times." He expected her to freak out because he really couldn't believe this was his friend. But alas, she simply nodded.

"Fine. Faith, come here."

The young child stood before her mother like a good soldier.

"This man is going to be your trainer and I expect you to listen to him and obey everything he tells you; unless it will harm or kill you. You are going to work hard and if I get any complaints you will no longer be training. Understand?"

"Yes Mother."

"Go ahead, your father and I will be watching."

The little girl ran off to receive instructions from Kisame and does as told. Nolena and Damien sit on the small set of stands near one of the doors; not paying any mind to the brunette (woman?) in black khakis and a white t-shirt. The brunette had 3 children with them, in baby seats; a large wolf at the woman's feet; staring at the silver haired woman.

**-**

Faith ran up to her mother and father, after being dismissed from the 2-hour training session.

"Thank you Mother! That was fun, I can't wait till I am able to train in two days!" Nolena smiled softly, and climbed down the bleachers holding her husbands hand.

"I'm glad you're happy, now let's leave so we can continue searching for a place to stay. Your father still has no idea where we will be living, since he decided to move us here out of no where."

Damien yanked Nolena backward before she could step down.

"What the hell Damien!?" She glared at the man, feeling minor pain in her left shoulder.

He tightened his grip on Nolena's hand until he felt a couple of the bones crack under the force. The Empress whimpered quietly and glared but stopped after he gave her his own glare and fell into a submissive meek stance. Faith's face became worried as she watched her parents. She was scared, for on more than one occasion she has witnessed her father torture her mother.

"Don't use that ungrateful tone with me, brat." The High Celtic Ruler commanded, in their native tongue. Faith's eyes widened at the way her father spoke to her mother.

The brunette on the bench a little further away looked over and furrowed their eyebrows. The wolf let out a low growl and the brunette petted it calmly and stood; approaching the couple.

"Is there a problem here?" Damien looked at the now declared male brunette and shook his head before letting go of Nolena's hand and stepped down.

"I'm going to check into a hotel and come back to pick you up here." With that the man left his family.

The Empress watched him and when he was gone let herself fall onto the bottom bench sitting down. She tried to flex her hand and noted that her pinky, ring finger and index finger were broken. Tears prickled in her eyes.

"Mother? Why did Father do that?"

Nolena shook her head and simply healed her fingers with a spell, wincing as bones moved back into place.

Really; why did he do that her? Why has he been acting so cold and cruel towards her recently? Shortly after Faith turned 5 months he had been acting strangely and one point he mentioned something about her not fulfilling her part of the deal. She was so confused. What had she done? or rather...what hadn't she done?

"Excuse me?" Nolena looked up to come face to face with the brunette from a few moments ago.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" The Empress looked at the man before her and smiled gently, pushing away the sense of familiarity.

"I'm fine, thank you. Takahashi, Nolena; you are?"

"Hoshigaki-Uchiha, Itachi. Kisame-sensei's husband/wife figure and the Ninja training instructor."

Nolena cocked her head to the side.

"Really? Wow, are those your children?"

Itachi smiled widely as he nodded.

"Yes; now. I don't believe I shouldn't pry, but what happened between you and your spouse?"

Nolena stopped smiling and looked at her lap and then at her daughter who was too worrisome for a child.

"I really don't know."

"Does he…do that often?" Itachi asked seriously, as he stared at the woman sitting in front of him. He waited for a response patiently and then sighed when she nodded.

"Leave him."

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Our…" Nolena thought of a word for it, carefully. "Our, religion, doesn't allow divorce." The brunette sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. What was he doing talking to a woman he doesn't know about spousal abuse? What made him feel protective over her?

"Faith-kun, will you leave me to talk with your Mother for a moment?"

Faith nodded and ran off to look at the posters on one of the walls.

"Nolena-san, I don't know you or your husband; but I know for a fact that you're obviously in an abusive relationship and should get out of it as fast as possible, or you'll get hurt. You need help."

The red-eyed woman sighed and covered her face with her hands.

"He will be upset that I am talking to you about this." She told Itachi, but even so… "He has been acting strangely for a while now; saying I'm not keeping part of my deal. I have no idea what he's talking about…"

"Well, if you wont leave him, I can't do anything for you; so just wallow in your pain and let him hurt you. See you." The Uchiha walked away, and ordered Chikara to watch over the babies, going to Kisame. Nolena stared at his back and then glared, standing up as she felt a sense of déjà vu hitting her. Strange anger built up inside her and she opened her mouth.

"You can't just start talking about something like that and walk away, you jerk!"

Itachi turned to look at her and raised a slim eyebrow.

"You can't just yell at someone you don't know for being concerned either."

Nolena blushed and fisted her hands.

"Well you're a brat who thinks they know everything!"

Itachi turns and stares at the woman long and hard; as his memory suddenly hits him full force. He then stares at her longer then opens his mouth to retort but stops himself and changes his words.

"How mature."

He turns on his heel as Damien comes down the stairs; and walks by the man, giving him the Uchiha death glare. The platinum-blue-haired man cringed inwardly. That man is deadly.

"Nolena, Faith. Let's go." He headed up the stairs with the two females following. They passed two tall twin black haired girls and he smirked widely at them; and evil glint in his eye. They stop dead in their tracks and nearly fall down the steps. The three keep walking.

**-**

Nolena stripped down to her undergarments and tied her hair in a ponytail, then slipped on her night cloths and silk robe. She looked around the two-bedroom suite Damien had booked for the next three days. Faith was already asleep in the smaller bedroom.

The Empress sat on the love seat quietly as she reflected over the past year she spent with Damien; how he seemed to gradually become violent and demanding, sadistic even. But he told her that he loved her.

Why?

Why was he hurting her?

Why was she being tortured for something she didn't do?

Why did it seem that Damien was hiding something from her?

Why was there that empty feeling inside her when she was at the dojo today?

Just, Why?

Nolena wanted to scream, cry, and shout at her husband. She wanted to demand him to treat her with respect and not beat her or touch her wrongly. The man she met today was right; Itachi was right in saying she need help. She needed someone to help her get out of this. Her hand gripes the titanium collar about her neck, wondering why she still had it on.

After she had Faith, he seemed to stop loving her; though he said he still did. Was he using her?

And why did everything about this village just seem so god damned familiar!?

She looked up as Damien re-entered the main room and stood in respect. But why must she show him respect if he doesn't repeat the action?

"You." Nolena perked up and swallowed hard when she noticed the angry gleam in his eye. "I am very unhappy with you. How dare you disrespect me, especially in public. I am your Ruler."

Nolena looks down, not responding. He was going to hurt her again.

"I'm sick of this. I give you everything you'd ever need and you can't even do as I tell you."

Nolena looked up in time to be grabbed by the front of her robe and pulled very close to Damien's face, she was terrified now.

"D-Damien, please…"

She was back handed to the floor and she laid their propped up on her elbows. Her body twisted strangely as she stared up at her husband through her bangs; blood trickling from her mouth.

"We had an agreement! Why can't you comply with it!?"

Nolena sat on her knees in a submissive gesture before her mate.

"I don't even know what the agreement is sir."

She was first answered with a slap across the face, but she kept her ground and at still.

"We agreed the you would give me a child, your power and immortality! So far you've given me the child but I can't wait any longer; give me what I demand I'll allow you to live!"

What was he talking about? And…If she is already immortal and she doesn't give that to him…how could he kill her?

She looked up at him with an angered look in her eyes.

"You are loosing your god damned mind, we made no such agreement." In all honesty she believed that.

Damien stared at her fuming in anger, he knew he couldn't blame her for thinking that because he erased her memory. But he decided to take it out on her anyway and began beating her ruthlessly; till she bled.

-**TBC-**

**Rain:** …I am so cruel…

**Nolena:** …I am so abused…

**Itachi:** … I just find it odd that you don't remember a thing in the story…Can Rain please write something that makes a little more sense?

**Rain:** …………NO!

**Kisame:** -eats sushi- I didn't know this chapter would have spousal abuse…That was weird.

**Everyone:** …………..-sweatdrop-

**Please review…I need them to stuff my bed with for softness.**


	10. What do we do now?

**The Most Beautiful Things Happen To Us**

**A/N**: Review answers at bottom of page Also, I discovered Arashi's true name so that will be fitted into this chapter.

**_Note: Sorry...I didn't edit it..._**

Rain: last chapter was horrible…

Nolena: -doing dark make up on cheek- I'll say…does this look like a bruise Lady Rain?

Rain: -stares- It…looks…like…a…blob.

Nolena: -sighs- Itachi! I need you to punch me again!

Rain: O.O

Itachi: -from bathroom- But I bruised my hand last time I did that!

Nolena: -stands and leaves room- But I need it for the story!

Rain: …Um…while they are doing…that. Let's get on with the chapter, neh? Kisame!

Kisame: She owns nothing. There is maybe minor violence in this chapter and more of the Uchiha-Hoshigaki family in here. This chapter is ridiculously long too!

**Chapter TEN: What do we do now?**

**(-Hoshigaki-Uchiha Living/Family room-)**

Itachi is sitting on the floor of his living room, watching out of the corner of his eyes and winces every so often when his hair is pulled oddly. He smiles as his youngest daughter, Alera tugs gently on his long brunette mane and then flings it upward while giggling and catches it when it comes back down.

In his lap was Kaito, his only son and he was pretending to read a children's book about fishes. Kisame is across from him holding their oldest daughter of the triplets, Shizuna, and was helping her stand; she continued to try and talk to her father; although they had no idea what she was saying. Both parents smile widely when Shizuna toddles away to the bookshelf, where all the scrolls were neatly stacked.

"Only 15 months old and they are still quite active." Kisame commented while smiling, and then looked over at the clock. "It's nearly 9:30, they should be going to sleep."

It was obvious that it was near bedtime, as the children seemed to yawn loudly or nod off momentarily.

"Yea, lets get them to bed. Come on Kaito, Alera." Itachi stands swiftly, and cradles Kaito in his left arm, Alera in his right. He ascends the stairs to the children's room and begins dressing them for bedtime. Kisame is changing Shizuna by his side and is quietly watching his "wife" as they do their parenting routine.

"Itachi…"

"Hn?" He doesn't even look up from what he is doing.

"I see you are wearing that necklace again."

"Hn."

"What did she say to you?"

Itachi looks at him with a look of utter disgust and disdain.

"She acts like she doesn't remember anything and is letting that bastard torment her. She obviously hates me too. I want nothing to do with her."

Kisame bit his lip and laid his daughter down; she yawned and turned over and promptly fell asleep. Itachi does the same and kisses them goodnight, leaving the room, Kisame following.

"Then why are you wearing that necklace?"

Itachi yanked the item off his neck and flung it at Kisame, who caught it before it hit him.

"I'm not. I've got a mission to go to. I'll see you tomorrow."

"When were you-" Kisame was cut off as his spouse just vanishes in a puff of smoke. He looks over is children and sites between the cradles, wanting to be near his children.

-

Naruto kicked the back of a sleeping Tsunade's chair while he read the last of the scrolls they were to read on his becoming of Hokage; which would take place in 2 weeks.

"Tsunade-baa-chan! Wake up!"

The female blonde woke violently and glared at Naruto as a document slipped from her face, the print on her chin. Naruto couldn't help but smile cheekily.

"Nani…baka gaki…" She rubbed at the ink on her face to remove it, and failed.

"We're almost done here, my training will be done soon and then you can sleep!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes and sipped her sake and made a face when she found it to be warm.

"Feh, I wont be sleeping tonight. Today is Saturday remember?"

The Kage in training smirked and crossed one leg over the other as he continued to read the scroll in his hands. His shiny gold hoop earring on his left ear sparkled slightly. (left side gay)

"I've got my baby to snuggle when I get home." A warm smile came to the blonde's lips. "Our wedding is in three weeks." He frowned slightly and rubbed his forehead, Tsunade noticed.

"Nervous about it, gaki?"

"Well, it's just I-"

A firm steady rap on the door halted his sentence. Tsunade called for them to enter; both ninja surprised to see the slightly disturbed and frazzled Older Uchiha at the door. Both blondes' stood up, Naruto clearing Tsunade by nearly a foot.

"Good evening, Lady Hokage, Naruto-sama." He bowed and then approached the desk quietly.

"What are you doing here at this late hour Niisan? Shouldn't you be home with Kisame-san and your kids?" Naruto basically grew quite attached to the fact he had a brother-in-law now that he was marrying Sasuke. It never occurred to him that he was the cold-blooded killer of his own family.

Itachi shook his head; ebony locks swaying gently and looked to Tsunade.

"I believe you asked that you were to be informed on Lady Nolena's return." Both blondes' eyes widened. "She has returned but appears to have no god damned memory of anything. She is being an arrogant little bitch and allowing her precious husband to beat and treat her like a dog. It's amazing how she can be all high and mighty and still fall to the feet of someone weaker than her."

Tsunade glared at Itachi and looked through one of her papers.

"Do not speak of her in such context, just because she is now different does not mean she is. She has done much for us and-"

"Baa-chan."

"What, gaki?"

"He left."

The Hokage looked up and indeed he was missing.

"How dare he leave without being excused!"

"Well…you were kind of lying about Nolena-kun."

"Excuse me?" Naruto smirked at Tsunade's confused look.

"She hasn't done that much for us and…you just defend her because you want to get into her pants."

The sound of shattering glass is heard by the ANBU outside the door as they come rushing in. They see Naruto struggle to stand upright on the outermost edge outside the window as he sported a newly forming bruise on his handsome face. A fuming Hokage was screaming at him for being rude and that he was wrong about Nolena.

A few minutes later, Naruto was holding an ice pack to his face and glared at Tsunade.

"You do know that we need to find out what is wrong with Nolena, correct?"

Tsunade rubbed her temples and nodded.

"I'll have to capture and examine her tomorrow. In the mean time, let's call it a night, our lover's are waiting." She smiled to herself as she thought of her favorite bar. Naruto smiled at the thought of finding his beautiful Sasuke sleeping on their bed, his pale body begging for Naruto's touch.

**(-7a.m, Konoha food market-)**

"What is the meaning of this!?"

Nolena struggled as 4 ANBU black opps captured and tied her up in the middle of the quiet street. Faith was screaming for them to leave her alone. Damien was nowhere to be seen.

"We are sorry Takahashi-san, but Lady Hokage is demanding extra precaution when we take you."

Said woman easily used her sharp claws to rip the ropes and broke free of the bonds, jumping away from the ANBU, to stand beside her daughter. The ANBU readied themselves to fight. Nolena's eyes glowed red.

"You should not do such things to me in front of my daughter. Faith, go to your father."

"But Mama!" The young girls eyes widened, as her mother turned the look on her.

"I said go to your father!" She snapped her teeth at Faith. "NOW!" The young girl ran off, quickly, to avoid her mother's wrath. Nolena turned back to the ANBU when she was gone and they all tensed. Her eyes stopped glowing. The Empress was now calm.

"Now, if you all would like for me to go meet with the Hokage, I'd be glad to accompany you. All you need to do is ask. I take your force as an insult and you even touching me as insolent."

The ANBU looked at each other carefully and the leader shrugged, looking back at Nolena. He studied the woman carefully. She had a collar about her neck, and several dark bruises on her body and face. How could she still act so arrogant and proud?

"Fine, Takahashi-san, will you please come with us to the Hokage's office?"

-

Itachi, about 20 yards away from the scene, watched as Faith directly under to the tree he was perched in and teleport away. He raised a brow; such a skilled child to be able to do that now? Well it is Nolena's kid…

The brunette tossed his long and loose hair over his shoulder, annoyed at his forgetfulness to tie it back last night before he ran off. A slow breath escaped him as he sat down, against the tree with his face in his hands. This was not easy for him.

"Nolena…you evil bitch, look at what you've done to me…" He chuckled sadly as he smirked a sad smirk. "The Great Uchiha Itachi, once a mass-murderer; now a pathetic weeping mess married to another man and as the uke…with 3 children; that he loves more than anything. Crying over his closest friend. How the mighty have fallen; dear boy…"

Itachi sighs and leans his head back against the tree bark with his eyes closed.

"Itachi-san?"

His eyes shoot open and he grabs for his kunai that is not there. He relaxes though, when he sees a sexy blonde and stunning redhead.

"Arashi-san, Kyuubi-san. What do you need?"

"Arashi? Who is Arashi?" The blonde smirked; Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "I can't go by that name any longer, since it's not my true name and he's supposed to be dead. True name is Minato Namikaze. Nice to meet you."

Itachi stared at the obsessively happy man that had such a ridiculous smile on his face that he was sure he'd get cramps from it. He directed his attention to Kyuubi.

"What the hell is wrong with him?"

"He heard that Master Nolena came back…and I've tried to tell him that her memory has been fucked with…but, he still thinks she'll remember him. Calm down moron!"

"No! She loves me and will remember me!"

The red head sighed heavily.

"How'd you find out about her?" Itachi furrowed his eyebrows as the blonde started squirming around and saying things he couldn't understand and just focused on the redhead.

"Kisame told the twins about it, who told me. Right now Arian is searching for a logical explanation for why she'd willingly obey the Malevolent Ruler of the Celestial World. I just think he erased a major portion of her memory. I'm probably right because even threatening her into behaving for him, wont make her act like…what did Kisame say…a proud arrogant bitch. So what do you think Itachi-san?"

"I agree with you…so that bastard really did become the High Ruler…or whatever, how?"

"Well…" Kyuubi looked to the side and sighed heavily. "The potion that Damien gave Master Nolena increased her power till it became more the 1000 times it's most original state."

Itachi stared and cocked his head to the side.

"He had Master assassinate the entire council; I was alerted about this by an automatic message. Currently, all Celestial beings that are loyal to Nolena-sama have been banned from the Celestial Universe. It is apparent that she has not really been aware of what she has done. The only thing that we can do right now is to stop Damien from going any further."

"And we do this…how? That bastard is the High Ruler, isn't that the most powerful position in your world?"

"And that will make her love me again!" Itachi and Kyuubi look at Arashi…well Minato…feeling very confused. Then they look back at each other; trying to ignore the blonde that is shaking from excitement.

"Yea…anyway…He may be the High Ruler but he only became that because he made Master as powerful as she is now. Currently, he is controlling her with an extremely advanced electric shock collar meant for training; I believe you know how they work. So if they are 'mated' and he is the High Ruler, it makes Nolena-sama the Empress. Therefore she is second in power."

"…….And?"

Kyuubi's eye twitches in annoyance.

"You've killed him once before! You could do it again!"

"Oh…but," Itachi sighs and closes his eyes painfully. "She'll be angry with me for killing off her husband and try to kill me."

"Damien is beating her…I don't think she'll mind if you kill him; unless he can't die because she transferred her immortality to him."

"But what about her memory?"

Kyuubi shakes his head; not knowing an answer, Itachi sighs heavily again.

"We just hope for the best then."

-

"DADDY!" Faith runs into the hotel suite to with a distressed look on her face. He was reading a Celtic documentary on power transferring.

"Yes?" He didn't even look up.

"Some weird people in ninja cloths with masks attacked mommy; and she told me to come to you."

"So? She can take care of herself…" A page is turned.

"What if they hurt her though?"

"They won't." He highlights an important sentence on the paper.

"But what if they do!?"

He looks at her from over his work, feeling annoyed.

"Just go walk around the village or something. Don't bother me right now; Daddy is busy."

"But-"

"Go."

Faith sighs and leaves the room, wondering where to go, and heads for her sensei's home.

-

Kisame finishes pulling on his training cloths as he hears a knock on the door. He hears Sasuke yell that he'll answer it and finishes combing his hair and finally heads downstairs.

"Sasuke, who is it?"

"Hoshigaki-sensei!"

"F-Faith-kun? What are you doing here by yourself?"

"Mommy was attacked by ANBU people and Daddy said she'd be fine, but what if she isn't!" Faith spoke rapidly and was freaking out even quicker; a nearby vase shatters as her power level goes spastic. "AH! Sorry Hoshigaki-sensei."

Kisame raises an eyebrow and smiled at his chance to let the child know what he does.

"I didn't know Celestial's powers could be so…spastic. I thought you guys were like…perfect."

Faith's jaw dropped.

"You know!?"

Kisame smiled.

"Yes, well…everyone does."

Faith's eyes widen and she panics, another glass object explodes.

"Sorry! But how!?"

"Your mother, she-"

The door window shatters. Kisame sighs.

"NO! I'm gonna be in so much trouble! What will mama and papa say!? ... What will they do!?" The small girl begins hyperventilating and Kisame grabs her shoulders, making her look him in the eye.

"Calm down Faith-kun."

She stops breathing momentarily, and then she continues to breath normally.

"Ok, now then. Listen carefully Faith, so you don't freak out again." She nods. "First off, Itachi-san and I know your mother very well and that is why we and basically the rest of Konoha know what you are so don't worry about it. Second, your mother seems to be experiencing memory loss or something, which is why she doesn't seem to recognize us. Ok?"

"…Who erased her memory?"

Kisame looked up at Sasuke (who is for once wearing pants…) who nodded his head.

"I know you may not believe it but, the Celestials who know your mother believe that your father."

"I KNEW IT!" Kisame nearly fell backwards at the young girls loud statement. "That's why mommy always has those bruises or seems to know things people knew 3 billion years ago! AH! How could daddy do that to mommy!?"

Kisame flew backwards when Faith's power splurged violently and her hair turned a violent shade of lilac. The blue man stared at her as she appeared to grow what seemed to be a few years and a bit taller.

"Faith-kun, please calm down." Sasuke and he stared at the girl.

"She seems to be transforming…interesting." Sasuke murmured, he and Kisame looked surprised when she turned a sharp, more mature look on them.

"I want you two to tell me everything you know about my mother, father and the Celestials and my world."

Kisame and Sasuke stared at the young child in surprise.

**(-Hokage Tower-)**

Knock, knock, knock.

"Who is it?" Tsunade passed another document to Naruto to sign.

"ANBU black ops. We have Takahashi, Nolena, as you requested."

Naruto stopped writing and looked up with Tsunade.

"Bring her in."

The ANBU walks in; Nolena behind him standing proudly with her arrogant air still about her.

"How may I help you Lady Hokage?" Everyone in the room stared at her, the ANBU shook their heads and left. Tsunade stared at her, eyeing her body, eyes lingering on the collar and dark bruises.

"I've heard much about you, Lady Nolena. According to Uchiha Itachi you're a very important person."

Nolena raised an eyebrow. What in the seven hells does she know?

"If that is what you'd like to call it…what do you know of me?"

The gambler smiled and pulled out a deck of cards, Naruto rolled his eyes and left.

"Tsuande-obaa-chan…you'd better behave yourself."

"Shut up gaki. Now, Lady Nolena…I wager you a game, if I win, you allow me whatever I require from you…if not, you may go." Tsunade smiled perversely and took a sip of sake; she wondered if this Nolena was horrible at card games as well. Nolena gave her a hard stare.

"What is the point of this?" Nolena's voice was demanding, she did not like those of lower rank commanding her.

"Don't worry about it. Now, do we have a bet?"

The silver-haired woman nodded, and watched carefully as Tsunade passed out the cards.

-

Nolena sighed and placed her cards onto the table, she lost 6 out of 10 hands, which means she must do as Tsunade wished. Curse that damned card game. She looked Tsunade in the eyes calmly and spoke with a calmer voice.

"Alright, you win, what do you want from me?"

"I'd like to perform a few medical tests on you, and perhaps I can heal those bruises for you." Tsunade smiled walked around the desk to the red-eyed woman and leaned over her a bit too closely. "I do hope you will cooperate." Nolena nodded carefully, and eyed the woman, wondering what she truly wanted.

**(-2 hours later-)**

"Ok, I'm here Tsunade-san! I had to finish up something with Gemma. You have the samples?"

Tsunade handed the small bag that had several vials of Nolena's blood in it and moved away from the table.

"Do you think you can really find out what is wrong with her? I mean, I kinda miss her, the woman I know would have flinched when I touched her, but this girl just stood there as I-"

Tsunade blushed perversely as she thought about the examination from earlier.

"Please refrain from having wet dreams about my Master while I'm in near you." Arian glared at the blonde and continued setting up her chemicals. "You did the CAT scans as I asked right?"

The blonde snapped out of her haze and grabbed an envelope on her desk.

"Yup, they actually look weird." She sets them on the light board and switches it on. "Humans only use 10 percent of their brains, it appears that she uses at least 60 percent. Which would explain why she is understands and retains so much information. But here, where her long term memories are stored seems to be a bit damaged or something like that…it's almost as if…ah, I don't know."

Arian continued a steady fluid drip into the beaker with Nolena's blackish blood, and it began to turn red. She walked over to the light board and studied where Tsunade was pointing.

"There hasn't been any poisons or chemicals injected into her…a complex memory charm has been placed on her. Well…it's more of a spell than a charm."

"…There's a difference?" The blonde looked confused, she stared at the black haired woman.

"Yes, charms are simple, easy to break and they are what all Celestials know how to use. Spells are more personal charms created by individuals and only those who create them know how to use them. They are almost impossible to break and usually cannot be expelled."

"So…how do you remove it?"

Arian smiled at her.

"First I need to analyze and study the blood samples and find out what properties the spells uses and then after a lot of studying I may be able to make a reversal spell, or potion. No guarantees though."

They stared at each other and sighed simultaneously. This is becoming too much work.

-

Itachi stared at Kyuubi and…Minato from across the table and sipped his tea.

"So, since when do you two hang around each other?"

Kyuubi shrugged, not knowing either and directed his attention to stare at the blonde beside him, he was beginning to irritate him again.

"Will you please stop talking about Master in such context!?" He snarled at Minato, who simply smiled, and stuck his tongue out at him.

"I'm in love, leave me alone." The redhead's eye twitched.

"Well she doesn't love you!"

"YES SHE DOES!"

"HELL NO!"

"You're just jealous you ugly fox!"

"You're the one who's ugly, stupid human!"

"Bite me!"

"I WILL!"

Minato screamed girlishly as Kyuubi lunged at him and dogged, running away.

Itachi stared at them as he had a sudden sense of déjà vu and looked at his teacup, glaring. 'They act just like Nolena and I…' Itachi accidentally shattered his cup in his hand and he stood up.

"I must be going, see you two later." His farewell fell on deaf ears as the two were fighting playfully and left.

-

"…And that's basically all we've got Faith-kun." Kisame finished, and rubbed the back of his head gently. Faith forced the tinge of pink on her cheeks away, why did he mention that her mother had sex Itachi-san? Why?

"Well, my mother seems to have gotten around." She looks away gently and sighs heavily. Her eyes shut tightly; she realized what memory spell was place on her mother. Oh, why did it come down to this? She loves her father, really she does but what he did is still doing is wrong. It is her duty as a Celestial Being to uphold the honor of their breed.

Kisame stared at the young girl as she went through a series of emotions. Then she spoke, and he was a bit surprised about what she said.

"We have to kill my father."

The blue man stared at the young girl, in shock.

"DADDY!" "DADDY!" "DADDY!" Both occupants of the room jerked their heads to the stairway where the triplets were standing, Sasuke right behind them. All three ran up to him and jumped in his lap, they must've had a good nap.

"Hey kids." He hugged them all to his chest warmly. "How are my favorite triplets?"

"Good," they all chimed together. Sasuke smiled as he watched his brother in-law and nieces and nephew. It made his heart warm.

"They woke up a bit early, but they'll be fine." Sasuke looked at Faith and saw her gloomy face. "You alright Faith-kun?" She nodded and stood up.

"I must leave now. My parents will probably expecting me back soon. I will see you next class Hoshigaki-sensei." The older men nodded gently and watched as she left silently.

She just said that they need to kill her father and now she is going to be with him?

Shizuna tugs on Kisame's shirt collar, demanding attention; her father gladly gave it to her.

"Daddy, when is mama comin' home? Mama promised to teach us how to throw shuriken."

Kisame stared at his daughter, then his two other big eyed and pleading children. No he wasn't surprised that his 15-month-old daughter spoke in full sentences, since Arian said it'd be a side effect to the potion (rapid development). What concerned him was the fact that Itachi, his wife promised their 15-month-old children that he'd teach them how to use dangerous things.

"Um, well, Daddy doesn't know when Mama will be home, he's-"

"Mama's right here." All five occupants look up at the doorway and spy an exhausted looking brunet with frizzy hair and darker than usual circles under his eyes. The triplets called out happily in greeting to their mother, he smiled and waved back.

"Kisame-koi…why is there shattered glass all over the floor?"

"Faith-kun was here, her powers went haywire while she was here."

"Oh…so, what she come here for?" Itachi walks in, closing the door and picks up Shizuna, holding her to his hip.

"She wanted to talk about Nolena-sama." Kisame makes a motion with his eyes; Itachi catches on quickly.

"Oh, so what are we going to do about it?" Shizuna studied Itachi's face curiously and then looked at her brother and sister, they shrugged.

"Well Faith-kun said we must uh, kill him." Kisame looked at his children to make sure they didn't understand, and gave a mental sigh of relief. Now Kisame hadn't turned soft on the thought of death or the idea really, but his children's innocents had become important to him. What they didn't was that all three children were sharing a look, they were thinking about something…

"Mama! Can we go outside?" Shizuna asked loudly. Itachi nodded and set his daughter down; Kisame let the other two slide to the floor.

"Behave yourselves…" Itachi stared after them.

"We will," all three chimed again and ran to the backyard, where the sandbox and tree house is.

Kisame looked up at Itachi, he was swaying gently.

"Koi…what's wrong?"

"I'm exhausted…" Kisame held out his arms and his brunet wife settled in his arms, laying across his lap. He kisses and petted the top of his head.

"What else?" the blue man asked gently.

"I'm upset."

"About…"

"Nolena-kun." Tears well up in the Uchiha's eyes. "I miss her so much, she changed me for the better and you too, but now that person is gone and now I'm stuck with a- with a…fucked up image of her! She doesn't even remember me! I can't take it Kisame! I cant…" Itachi sobbed into Kisame's chest, his heart hurt for Nolena, his one true friend from the start. "I've become a mess because of her, Kisame. I want it to stop; make her come back to me, please!"

Kisame cradled his spouse closely and watched him sadly.

"Only you, can change her back to who she was, koi…She was closest to you, not me."

Itachi clutched the shirt of his lover.

"I know," he sobbed. "I know…"

**-TBC-**

**A/N:** Jeeze…took forever…

**Review Replies:**

**Tenshi of Freedom:** Of course they'll remeber, I think everyone would kill me if I did that...

**Leo:** Damien is nasty to her because he is psychotic and because he thinks its the only way to keep controll of her. I dont really plan on focusing too much on Nolena for a bit.

**GoddessofWrath:** OKAY...yourself?

**Lucy Sumeraqui:** hey love, nice to hear from you again! -glomps-

**Review…please…-sighs-**


	11. Finished

_**The Most Beautiful Things Happen To Us**_

_Rain: WOW! I am so sorry this is late! _

_Nolena: She has things on her mind….-shrug-_

_Itachi: …-painting his nails- Uh…huh…_

_Kisame: As long as I-_

_R, N, I: Get your sushi. WE KNOW!_

_Kisame: -grins-_

_Rain: -rolls eyes- Anyway! Here is a jump chapter in a plea for your forgiveness._

_Kisame: She owns nothing._

_Nolena: Not the Anime/Manga._

_Itachi: Or any of the Characters._

_Rain: Just this fic._

_Note: The next large time jump is now. There will be more to come. –grins-_

_Warning, it may be a bit long but moves quickly, like most of my fics._

_Chapter ELEVEN: Finished_

_(-1 year later-) (-Meeting Room-)_

_At a large round table sit several serious looking people: _

_A gorgeous, older blonde woman her face holding a worried, calculating look. _

_Sitting beside her is a younger, handsome blonde male in special robes, he is 'smiling'. _

_Next to him a very effeminate brunet male in woman's clothing; no special expression graces his features. _

_There is another brunet male; distinctly an older version of the person beside him holds a stable mask of emotionless on his face. _

_The large, shark like man holds his hand firmly, his face blocking out displeasure. _

_Two black haired females are next to each other; twins, holding angry, upset, yet serious expressions. _

_A stunning red haired male sits with his arms folded over his chest in a defensive manner. _

_The blonde male beside him seems to be shaking with anticipation, possibly apprehension. _

_Lastly, a young woman that could barely be 18 sits with her hands folded neatly on the table; long lilac hair draping over her shoulders and framing her pretty face, bringing out her startling red eyes._

"_So…about my parents." She begins slowly, scanning each of the people at the table. "Does everyone understand what we've been discussing for the past two months?"_

_Everyone nods._

"_Well, just so I am completely sure of your understanding; we'll review what we'll be doing. Arian-san, Gemma-san if you will." The young girl looks to the twins. One stands up._

"_Alright. We all know that Damien may be the High Ruler but he has yet to acquire Nolena-sama's immortality, since he hasn't yet discovered the process. Therefore he is a dead man walking. The spell placed on Nolena-sama is permanent unless the one who placed it passes. All we need to do is destroy him but, Nolena is far more powerful than us and Damien is currently 100 times more powerful than he was when Itachi-san killed him the last time." Arian looks to her sister._

"_Which is why we need to get Nolena-sama away; she has a duty to protect her mate, so even though he torments her she will stop anyone who gets in the way. It wont be easy, but we will get Nolena-sama out of the way; Naruto-sama, Sasuke-san and Tsunade-Hebi, this will be your job. Tsunade you will be the one to get Nolena away since you have done a brilliant job in gaining her trust. Damien has plans to travel out of the village to a neighboring one in search of a way to transfer the immortality; this is our window. Itachi-san, Kisame-san and my sister and I will be taking care of this." Gemma sits down and Faith stands._

"_Minato-san, you are way to unstable to deal with either of my parents so you will be our eyes; your unique form of teleportation will be unnoticed by both mother and father, you can track them and you will give us the signal to attack. And you Kyuubi-sama, we cannot let you get involved in the attacks; you tend to have far too much of a blood lust so I am banning you from doing anything at all. Now Itachi, I know that you are loosing your eyesight so you are not going to use the Mangekyo to kill him; I forbid it."_

"_I am not going blind! My eyesight is just fine!" _

"_Considering the fact that you aren't even looking at me, you are so. Deal with it, you will have the pleasure to kill him, but not with your eyes. Just like a vampire, all you need to do is pierce his heart. Ok?"_

"_Fine."_

"_Good, I will be behind the scenes in case something happens. Mother says that even though I am 22 months now, I will not be able to do anything too extreme till 24 months since my power level is still adjusting. Remember that when with my mother to watch how you act; she can read minds and if she suspects anything she will find out what we are doing. Alright, we shall proceed with this plan in exactly an hour. Father is already leaving for Cloud." Faith pushes in her chair; the rest of the group stand and follow suit, exiting the room._

_-_

_It is sunny, but the chilly wind does not allow the heat to warm the villagers shopping in the market; everyone wears cloths of a warmer nature to make up for lost heat._

"_Nolena-sama!" Tsunade calls out, walking down the busy market way; Naruto and Sasuke in tow. _

"_Yes Lady Tsunade?" Nolena allows a gentle smile to grace her lips; the other three smile back, trying to hide their disdain of the bruises on her cheek and neck. "Oh, good afternoon Sasuke-chan, Hokage-sama. How are you three?"_

_Minato is standing 15 meters away watching this exchange and presses a number 1 button on a small square device._

"_We are quite well thank you; we were wondering if you'd like to accompany us for lunch at the Hokage Tower, that is, if you are not busy?" Naruto, the Hokage smiles after making his offer._

"_Oh, I'd very much like to join you; my mate has left for Cloud Country for the week, can't fathom why though."_

"_Excellent! I made a delicious cake for this my nieces' and nephew; we have more left." Sasuke exclaims, smoothing his pretty shin length, long sleeved dress. _

_Minato presses a number two button and smirks, bringing up an oddly shaped kunai. He is gone in a flash; Nolena feels the wind shift and looks to where he was standing._

"_Was there someone there just a moment ago?"_

_The trio nearly panics but they keep their cool._

"_Probably, it is busy today. Shall we?" Tsunade offers her arm to Nolena who accepts gracefully; they depart for the Hokage Tower._

_-_

"_Buggar! Where the bloody hell am I?" Damien yanks out a leaf from his shiny blue hair and glares at the tree that put it there. He is currently standing 30 meters from the ground in a tree and then finds himself dodging several kunai, and then has to dodge the giant unwrapped Samehade, belonging to Kisame._

"_What the hell!" The High Ruler studies his attackers and smirks. "Ah, I knew you'd come for me. Do you really think you can defeat me though? The High Ruler of the Celtic World?"_

_Arian smiles, and presses a button on the tiny device in her hand. Damien's face pales as he is then electrocuted with twice the lethal amount of voltage he uses on his mate. He grits his teeth from the pain, but does not scream._

"_Why, yes, Damien-sama, we do believe we will defeat you. We know your weaknesses, and our Empress is not here to do a thing about it."_

_Kisame approaches the man, surround by a hectogram of kunai, channeling the blue shock waves to his body. He chuckles darkly. _

"_Oh, I've wanted to do this for so long." Kisame slams his sword onto the chest of the man and drags it down his abdomen, not be gentle at all as he tears his cloths and skin to shreds, blooding gushing from his wounds. He pulls the sword away and then repeats the process at a different part of the mans body; he does this over and over till he begins making sounds of discomfort. _

"_Alright, Kisame-san, back off, we want a turn."_

_Arian pulls out a jar of green liquid, a smirk crawling on her lips. Gemma cracks her knuckles._

_Kisame backs off and smiles at his work on the bloody body of Damien._

"_You first, Gemma-koi."_

"_Why, you're so generous." The twins smile at each other with malice in their eyes and Arian switches off the electric blue current; Damien attempts to get up, but the brute twin slams her heel into his bloody chest._

"_Oh, no you don't." Gemma proceeds to beat Damien into the ground, shattering all of his bones, smiling as he tries to heal himself. "Alright, Arian-koi, you can pour it on him."_

_Arian uncaps the jar and begins to slowly drip the liquid onto Damien's body, causing him to scream in pain. The liquid had begun to eat through his limbs and chest cavity, revealing his organs. The young woman smirks after emptying the jar onto him and backs off, smiling to Itachi._

"_You may finish him off Itachi-san."_

_The feminine male walks forward, with a blank face, and he grabs Damien by his blood stained hair, using one of his personalized kunai to pin him to a tree._

"_Well…last time we did this, it was much slower and far more painful, and my eyes did all the work. Now…I don't even feel like gracing you with any more life than need be."_

_Damien coughs up blood and stares down at him._

"_Y-you must think you're special, saving my wife…from me. You're just stopping me from being with her in physical form, my spirit will never die! Not as long as I-"_

_Itachi shoves a second kunai into his mouth, shutting him up._

"_I could care less about what you have to say now. Nolena-chan hates you, because you say that you love her, but beat her mercilessly anyway, in front of your daughter none the less. Well, I'm going to kill you, and this time, your majesty, you will not have a chance to come back. I'm going to destroy your soul."_

_The brunet reaches into his pocket and withdraws a rosary, with a white sixteen point seal on it. Damien's eyes widen and makes a gurgling scream as it is placed inside his open chest cavity, wrapping around his beating heart._

"_Now, die." Itachi stabs a third kunai, through the evil mans heart, it stops beating and begins to turn black. His whole body becomes black and fades into gray as he turns to ash and drifts away. The rosary falls to ground, the seal tainted black. Beside it is the seal of the Celestial High Ruler, covered in blood._

"_He's dead." Itachi says, eyes tearing up. "He is finally fucking dead!"_

_Arian and Gemma close their eyes in prayer for the safety of their home. _

_Kisame draws his husband into his arms and holds him as he sobs._

_Arian picks up the rosary and necklace. She purifies the rosary and places it around her neck. _

"_We must return home, gentlemen, Nolena-sama will be waiting, and we need to name a new ruler."_

_The men nod and they depart._

_(-back in the village-) (-Nolena's P.O.V.-)_

_I groan quietly, it feels as if I've been sleeping for a long time; my body feels stiff from misuse. There are murmurs around me, probably the twins here to surprise me with a visit. Suddenly, I am hit with a shock of intense pain all over my body; did I just get beaten to death or something? OW!_

_I hear my name being called and struggle into a sitting position, finding it hard to open my eyes. Now it's clear who is calling me, it's Itachi, now that's a rarity, since when does he wake me in the morning? God my mind is fuzzy, it's like…something is surfacing…_

"_I-Ita-"_

_Suddenly my eyes snap open as I am forced to remember all of the things I'd been through in the past three years; the horror I went through. How could Damien make me go through all of that!? Tears stream down my face, as I look into the worried eyes of my best friend and lunge at him, tackling him to the floor._

"_I-Itachi-ku-kun!!" I begin sobbing into his chest begging him for his forgiveness ._

_(-Hours later-) (normal P.O.V)_

_Kyuubi and Minato peer into the kitchen, where Nolena and her daughter are sitting, drinking tea, deep in discussion._

_Arian clears her throat, causing the nosy boys to run away in fear. She then walks in and bows._

"_I am sorry ladies, but we have important matters to attend to."_

_Nolena looks into her cup of tea._

"_We need to select a successor to rule the Celestial Universe…Nolena-sama, right now, you are the most intelligent choice, for you are the Empress as is. We need you, our universe needs a strong leader."_

_Nolena scoffs and brushes her hair out of her face._

"_I'd hardly call myself strong, physically yes, but I could never run our universe. I was not born with that destiny. My destiny is here, with my family." _

_Arian stutters._

"_B-but Nolena-sama! How can you turn your back on us? We need you!"_

"_I'm not turning my back on anyone."_

_The silver haired woman pulls out the Celestial insignia from her pocket, she'd stolen it from Arian earlier. It was still covered in her mate's blood. _

"_I'm hardly fit to be a High Ruler. A Cantankerous Fallen, taking the throne, and immortal who will never be able to pass on the reigns to fresh blood, to start the next generation for the better. I may be the ideal choice for a ruler, but there is only one more person fit for the position."_

_The black haired woman stares at her, extremely confused._

"_Who? There isn't anyone who could possibly take this role with as much grace as you could."_

_Nolena smiles and clutches the insignia in her hand. She looks up to the lilac haired girl beside her._

"_My daughter."_

_Faith's eyes widen, and she smiles smally, looking to the table top._

"_S-she is just a child! She hasn't even fully matured yet! There has never been a ruler younger than the first ruler, no one has been younger than nine million years old, she isn't even a decade!"_

_Nolena glares at the Guardian._

"_You dare judge my decision? My daughter is a great leader, she lead you through the assasin of the previous leader and therefore has the intelligence of a proud Celestial High Ruler! She is part of myself and Damien. She holds knowledge of good and evil, right and wrong." Nolena slams her hands onto the table and stands up, now shouting. _

"_My daughter is Yin and Yang itself! Faith Taishita Takahashi will become the next High Ruler! If she does not, I will personally rip you from your rank and banish you to become a mere human! Do you understand me?"_

_Arian steps back, and away from the terrifying woman. She sees an evil, a devil inside her Mistress, that she'd never seen before._

"_F-forgive me, Nolena-sama, I did not mean to defy you."_

_Suddenly, she recalls the use of the __Karochivkloric __potion Damien used on her way back, the power level she is at, must be taking a large toll on her body._

"_Nolena-sama…I just remembered, Damien-san used that potion on you, to reawaken your power…I need to treat you before you become worse."_

_The silver haired woman nods._

"_Fine. Faith, we'll speak later."_

_Her daughter nods and the two older woman leave._

_-TBC-_

_A/N: SO SORRY about what…a three, four month delay? FORGIVE ME!_

_I'll try and update sooner. I was just preoccupied with the new story, Control, I started and Test Run…_

_Please review!_


End file.
